사용자:Jaewade/Rey
레이 스카이워커는 포스를 지각하는 인간 여성으로, 수 년을 수거꾼으로 살다가 퍼스트 오더와 저항군의 전쟁기에 제다이가 되었다. 성씨를 얻기 전, 스스로가 팰퍼틴 가문 출신임을 몰랐던 그녀는 레이라는 이름으로 살았었다. 그녀는 조부 쉬브 팰퍼틴처럼 강한 포스의 힘을 지녀 제다이 무예를 배웠고, 카일로 렌과 특별한 포스 결속에 엮인다. 레이와 렌은 적대적인 관계였음에도 포스의 한 쌍이라는 진귀한 현상의 실재였던 것이다. 15 ABY, 신공화국 시대에 태어난 레이를 황제로부터 지키기 위해, 그녀의 부모는 자쿠 행성에 그녀를 놔두고 떠났다. 레이는 자라면서 부모를 만날 날만을 손꼽아 기다렸지만 그 과정에서 생존하는 법도 익혔다. 고향 행성의 혹독한 사막 환경을 버티며 수거꾼 생활을 이어가던 그녀는 유능한 정비공이자 조종사, 격투가가 되어 강인해졌다. 그리고 34 ABY, 냉전이 은하계에 대대적인 분쟁을 조장하면서 그녀의 고독했던 생활은 마감된다. 저항군 편에 서게 된 그녀는 한때 스톰트루퍼였던 핀과 은하 내전의 영웅이었던 한 솔로와 츄바카를 만나면서 신공화국의 몰락으로 시작된 전쟁에 가담한다. 그녀는 전설적인 제다이 마스터 루크 스카이워커를 찾아 떠나는 여정으로 아크투에 당도했고, 그로부터 제다이 기사단의 가르침을 전수받는다. 스카이워커가 이후 저항군을 구하기 위해 스스로를 희생하자 레이는 그를 계승해 마지막 제다이가 되었고 레아 오르가나 장군의 제자가 된다. 레이는 그 후 은하계에 팰퍼틴 황제로 알려진 시스 군주 다스 시디어스의 귀환이 보도되자 그의 부활을 막기 위해 엑세골이라는 암흑 세계로 떠난다. 렌을 통해 본인이 황제의 손녀임을 깨달은 그녀는 시디어스를 대면하자 포스의 어두운 면에 현혹될 뻔했다. 하지만 레이는 카일로 렌이라는 정체성을 끝내 떨쳐버리고 돌아온 벤 솔로의 도움으로 유혹을 이겨냈고, 존재했던 모든 제다이의 영혼으로부터 힘을 받아 자신의 선조를 완파해낸다. 힘을 견디지 못해 레이 또한 싸움 끝에 사망했지만, 그녀를 되살리고자 자신의 생명을 건네준 솔로를 통해 소생하게 된다. 레이는 그녀를 구한 장본인과 입을 맞췄고, 그가 평화로운 죽음을 맞이하는 순간까지 곁에 있었다. 스카이워커 혈통은 벤 솔로의 죽음으로 대가 끊긴다. 하지만 그 이름만큼은 팰퍼틴 혈통을 의절하고 스카이워커의 명예를 내리받은 "레이 스카이워커"를 통해 보전되어 이어지게 된다. 생애 출생 이전 0 BBY, 레이가 태어나기 10년도 전 은하 제국 초기 반란 당시, 파다완 에즈라 브리저는 시공간을 뛰어넘는 장소인 세계들 사이의 세계를 잠깐 방문하면서 시공간에 걸친 수많은 사건들 속 수많은 목소리 가운데 레이의 목소리도 듣게 된다. 어린 시절 레이는 15 ABY에 태어났다. 그녀는 어린 나이에 이유도 모른 채 서부 지역에 위치한 자쿠라는 사막 행성에 부모님과 떨어져 남겨지게 된다. 무슨 착오였을 거라 굳게 믿어온 그녀는 언젠가 돌아올 부모님만을 기다렸다가, 훗날 부모님에게 회의를 품게 되지만 나중에 자신을 조부인 팰퍼틴 황제로부터 지키고자 부모님이 그녀 곁을 떠났음을 깨닫게 된다. 그녀의 부모는 딸의 행방을 끝까지 숨기다가 조부의 자객인 오치의 손에 죽고 말았다. 일평생을 자쿠에서 살아왔던 레이는 가끔씩 행성의 주 거래처인 니마 소도시에서 행성을 방문한 외지인들을 보며, 사막의 혹독한 환경에 대해선 아무것도 모른 채 실수로 왔을 거라 생각했다. 그녀의 가족도 비슷한 처지로 우연히 자쿠에 오게 되고, 불운한 일로 혼자 남겨지게 된게 아닐까 상상하곤 했다. 이유가 어찌됐든 그녀는 가족이 돌아올 거란 희망을 굳게 붙잡고 있었지만, 속으로는 현실이 아니란 걸 알고 있었다. 그 사실을 스스로 인정하기까지는 너무도 오랜 시간이 걸렸다. 수거꾼 레이는 자쿠에서 생존하기 위해 운카 플럿을 위해 일하는 수거꾼이 되어 자쿠 전투의 잔재인 우주선 묘지를 돌아다니며 은하선 부품과 군사 기술을 수거해 식량과 교환했다. 처음에는 다른 수거꾼들을 위해 일하면서 전투에 관한 현지의 다양한 이야기들을 접했었다. 자쿠 전투는 은하 내전에서 은하 제국]이 준비한 최후의 전선이었다던가 하면, 제국이 전투 중에 공화국 함선들을 끌어들여 같이 표면으로 추락했었다는 일화들을. 전투로 인해 모래에 갇힌 함선들은 제각기 상태가 달라졌고, 정상 작동하는 부품들을 회수해 배급되는 식량과 교환하는 것이 자쿠 수거꾼들의 생업이 되었다. 플럿은 단독으로 부품을 통한 거래를 운영했고 레이와 수거꾼들이 회수한 부품은 남아있는 공화국군 및 제국군 식량으로 교환해줬다. 레이는 재활용이 가능한 부품들이 제일 귀중하고, 다른 함선에 사용 불가능한 부품은 플럿에게 쓸모없음을 학습했다. 이바노 트로드나 마슈라 같이 레이를 고용한 수거꾼들 중에는 착한 사람도 있었지만, 대다수가 그녀에게 불친절했으며, 심지어는 소유물로 여기기까지 한 자들도 있었다. 레이의 소질이 발전하자 그녀는 수거꾼들이 자신을 필요로 하지, 자신은 그들을 필요로 하지 않음을 깨달으면서 독립을 시작한다. 처음에는 모두가 그 행보를 업신여겼지만 플럿이 심복을 보내 레이를 방해하는 자들을 응징하는 등 도움을 주면서 그녀의 입지를 다져 주었다. 다만 레이는 그 도움을 원치 않았고, 대가를 치러야한다는 것을 알았다. 그녀는 플럿이 가진 최고의 수거꾼이었기 때문에 그의 착취 대상일 뿐이었던 것이다. 레이는 자신의 능통한 육척봉 호신술로 니마 소도시에서 명성을 떨쳤고, 그녀를 잘 모르는 초짜 수거꾼이나 절박한 자가 아니고서야 그녀를 건드리는 이는 더 이상 없었다. 외딴 세계에서의 삶 레이는 어느 순간부터 자쿠 전투 중에 쓰러져 남겨진 AT-AT 워커 헬하운드 2호기를 집으로 삼게 된다. 처음에는 워커를 발견한 장소가 무엇 하나 자라지 않는 듯한 고아존 불모지라서 집으로 삼기에 적절하지 않다고 레이는 생각했다. 그러나 기체 안에 스며든 모래 위에 자라난 작은 녹색의 통가시꽃 (Spinebarrel)을 보고는 그토록 작은 생명이 여기서 살 수 있다면 자기도 살 수 있을 것이라며, 생명은 어떻게든 자쿠에서 살아갈 방법을 찾는다고 배웠다. 레이는 그 뒤로 자쿠 같은 곳에서도 아름다움은 탄생함을 상기시키기 위해 꽃들을 수집하기 시작했다. 그녀는 워커에 정착한 직후 거래를 위해 AT-AT의 작동하는 부품들을 수거한 뒤 한 방만을 다용도로 사용했다. 하루 수확한 고물을 플럿에게 가져가기 전에 먼저 집으로 가져가 세척을 하기도 했는데, 이는 플럿이 자기의 세척 및 수리 시설을 이용할 경우 식량을 적게 줬기 때문이다. 워커의 벽은 레이가 가족이 돌아올 날까지 지난 나날들을 상기시키기 위해 새겨 기록한 자국들로 빼곡했다. 워커의 바깥에는 우주선 묘지를 오고갈 때 타기 위해 레이가 스스로 만든 속력기가 주차되어 있었다. 레이는 10살이 되었을 무렵 우주선 묘지를 돌아다니다 은하전투기 비행대인 티어폰 황색 에이스 소속인 도스밋 래이 대위의 헬멧을 발견한다. 그녀는 래이의 모험담을 지어내길 좋아했고 화물 컨테이너에서 찾은 비행복으로 반란군 조종사 인형을 만들어 가끔 헬멧을 쓴 채 인형을 가지고 놀며 래이에게 AT-AT와 사막을 소개하는 놀이를 하곤 했다. 그녀가 펼친 가상 모험에는 실종된 반군을 찾아 함선으로 구조해 오는 일도 있었다. 레이는 성숙해지면서 인형은 집에 소장한 채로만 뒀고 가끔씩 헬멧을 쓰고선 얼마나 오랜 시간 자쿠에 있었는지를 떠올리며 감상에 젖었다. 레이는 워커 안에 구식 BTL-A4 Y윙 강습 전폭기의 컴퓨터 화면을 갖춰 각종 외계어와 공화국 및 제국 우주선의 도면을 배우고, 가상 비행 프로그램을 통해 비행 실력도 키워나갔다. 그렇게 발전한 외계어와 드로이드 언어인 이진법에 대한 이해력은 니마 소도시에 외지인들이 찾아왔을 때 많은 도움이 되었다. 그녀는 밀수꾼에서 반란군 투사가 된 유명한 우키족 츄바카의 이야기를 들려준 두 명의 우키족 외지인을 만났고, 츄바카와 그의 동료 밀수꾼 한 솔로의 업적에 대해 알게 된다. 우주선이 어떻게 작동되는지 알려준 도면들도 자쿠에서의 생존에 큰 도움을 주었다. 그녀는 묘지에서 찾아볼 수 있는 모든 종류의 공화국 및 제국 함선들을 구분 가능했고, 모델과 함급은 기본에 전투시 무슨 역할을 맡았는지, 어떤 무기류로 무장했는지, 승무원 인구는 얼마나 되는지까지 알아볼 수 있었다. 이는 컴퓨터의 도면을 통한 간접적인 학습에 더해 직접 현장을 탐구하며 온갖 장치들을 만져본 경험으로 얻은 지식이었다. 이를 통해 부품들을 구별하고, 쓰임새가 무엇인지, 작동되는지까지 알아냈고, 가장 중요하게는 니마 소도시에서 거래할 가치가 있는지 알 수 있었다. 자쿠에서의 삶은 레이에게 황무지에 널린 우주선들에 대한 지식뿐만 아니라 자쿠를 도사리는 위험들에 대해서도 가르쳐줬다. 그녀는 몸소 그 고생을 겪었다. 한때는 카본 산릉에 제국 기지가 있다는 루머를 들은 플럿은 탐사를 위해 탐험대를 꾸리고, 유능한 레이에게는 비행기를 고치도록 했다. 그녀는 비행기의 터보제트 한 대를 떼어낸 다음 공중속력기 전면부의 부품으로 새로 만들었다. 플럿은 비행기를 타고 6명의 부하들과 기지를 찾아 나섰지만 돌아올 때는 2명의 부하가 사망한 채 고작 약간의 스톰트루퍼 장갑복 더미만을 들고 왔다. 그 이후로 다시는 수거꾼들이 카본 산릉으로 향하는 일은 없었다. 자쿠의 생물들 또한 위험했다. 텡 말라라고 하는 수거꾼은 어느 날 날카로운 부리를 가진 조류인 고철찌르새 서식지 아래의 함선 출입문을 실수로 부숴뜨렸다가 레이가 보는 앞에서 10분만에 갈가리 찢겨나갔다. 묘지는 그 자체로 시체와 해골이 널린 전쟁의 실체를 상기시켜주는 현장이었는데, 한번은 레이가 TIE 전투기 비상 탈출석에 앉은 채 사망한 TIE 파일럿을 발견하기도 했다. 그녀는 그의 헬멧과 총기, 통신기를 가져가고선 그를 고이 묻어주었다. 깨어난 포스 자쿠를 벗어나다 섬네일|250픽셀|레이는 스카이워커를 찾을 수 있는 지도를 가진 BB-8을 만나면서부터 삶이 바뀌었다. 34 ABY, 여느 때처럼 레이가 자쿠에 추락한 거함을 돌아다니면서 모은 부품을 니마 소도시로 가져가 수확품을 세척한 뒤 플럿에게 전하는 어느 하루였다. 그날 부품 거래로 얻은 4분의 1인분어치의 식량을 집에서 먹고 나자 근처에 우주정비공 드로이드 소리를 들은 그녀는 소리의 근원지를 찾아 뛰어나갔다. 발견한 것은 티도족 수거꾼 티도가 포획한 BB-8으로, 레이는 BB-8을 구해주면서 그가 비밀 임무를 수행 중에 있다고 듣는다. 떠돌던 소문에 불과했던 퍼스트 오더의 투아눌 마을 학살의 생존자였던 것이다. 그녀는 BB-8의 안테나를 고쳐주고 니마 소도시로 곧바로 가는 방향을 알려줬지만, BB-8이 간절한 모습으로 부탁하자 다음날 아침 떠나는 조건으로 자기 집에서 하룻밤을 묵게 해줬다. 다음 날 아침 레이는 BB-8을 데리고 니마 소도시로 가서 플럿과 고철을 거래했다. 플럿이 그녀가 건넨 모든 물건을 2분의 1인분으로 퉁치자 지난 주 하나당 2분의 1인분이었던 것을 떠올린 레이는 항의해보지만 그는 꿈쩍도 안했고, 대신 BB-8을 건네면 60인분을 주겠다는 제안을 했다. 레이는 잠시 혹했으나 BB-8은 거래용이 아니라며 물러났다. 이후 플럿의 부하들은 레이를 미행해 드로이드를 빼앗으려고 했으나 그녀에게 쉽게 제압당했고, 싸움이 끝난 뒤 BB-8은 우연히 주인 포 다메론의 재킷을 입고 있는 스톰트루퍼 탈영병 핀을 목격했다. 레이는 BB-8의 말을 전해듣고 핀을 쫓아 넘어뜨린 뒤 그를 도둑놈으로 몰아가자 핀은 포 다메론을 구조해 같이 탈출했지만 도중에 포가 사망하게 되었다고 해명했다. 그는 또한 자신이 저항군이고, 루크 스카이워커를 찾기 위한 지도를 입수하려는 포를 돕기 위해 파견된 것이라고 거짓 설명을 했다. 레이는 그저 신화로만 생각했던 전설적인 제다이 기사를 찾는다는 말에 관심을 가졌고, 핀은 레이의 신뢰를 얻게 된다. 섬네일|왼쪽|250픽셀|레이는 퍼스트 오더를 벗어나기 위해 어쩔 수 없이 고물로 취급했던 밀레니엄 팔콘호를 비행했다. 레이, 핀, BB-8 셋은 얼마 지나지 않아 드로이드를 포획하기 위해 자쿠에 파견된 두 명의 스톰트루퍼들에게 발각되었다. 스톰트루퍼들은 도주하는 일행을 잡으려고 공중 지원을 요청했고, TIE 전투기들이 공습을 시작하자 레이와 핀은 조선소에 위치한 쿼드점퍼를 타려고 했다. 그러나 쿼드점퍼는 곧바로 타이전투기 폭격에 폭발했고, 레이에게는 수년 간 비행한 적이 없는 이른바 "쓰레기" 함선인 밀레니엄 팔콘호를 대안으로 타게 되며 레이가 조종을 맡고 핀이 포대를 맡았다. 시작은 서툴렀지만 레이는 함선을 소도시 밖으로 모는데 성공했고 핀의 제안에 저공으로 비행해 타이 전투기의 스캐너를 교란시켰다. 그녀는 적기들을 우주선 묘지로 유인해 함선 잔해들을 이용하며, 핀이 적기 하나를 격추시키자 초은하 구축함 잔재의 내부로 진입했다. 핀이 맡은 팔콘호의 포탑이 고장나서 정면으로 고정된 상태였기 때문에 레이는 초은하 구축함의 잔해를 빠져나오자마자 함선의 엔진을 끔으로써 핀이 직격으로 발사할 수 있도록 함선의 각도를 조정했다. 마지막 적기까지 격추시키고선, 레이는 유유히 함선을 몰고 우주로 향했다. 한 솔로의 협조 레이와 핀은 상황을 모면하고 나서 서로를 칭찬하기 시작했다. 워낙 급박한 상황에 만났던지라 서로 이름을 몰랐던 둘은 통성명을 했고 초공간드라이브 동기제가 고장을 일으키자 바로 수리에 착수했다. 독가스가 함내에 퍼지는 걸 우려하던 레이는 수리하는 와중에 핀에게 저항군 기지의 위치를 물었다. 사실은 탈영병이었기 때문에 알 리가 없던 핀은 BB-8에게 본인의 속내를 털어놓고 대신 알려주길 부탁했다. 그의 부탁을 들어준 BB-8은 레이에게 일리니엄 행성계가 목적지임을 알려줬고 레이는 둘을 데려가준 뒤 자쿠로 돌아가기로 마음 먹었다. 섬네일|300픽셀|자쿠를 떠난 직후, 레이는 밀레니엄 팔콘호의 원래 주인인 한 솔로와 츄바카를 만났다. 항로를 결정하기 전, 갑자기 함선이 동력을 잃고 견인 광선에 끌려가기 시작했다. 팔콘호는 핀이 퍼스트 오더 함선으로 오인한 에라바나호라는 거대 화물선에 견인되었고 레이 일행은 함내 화물칸에 숨어 스톰트루퍼들을 당해낼 독가스를 다시 퍼뜨리기로 한다. 그러나 함선에 올라탄 것은 유명한 밀수꾼 한 솔로와 츄바카였으며, 일행은 금방 발각되어 레이는 그들에게 본인이 파일럿이라는 사실을 밝혔다. 어디서 함선을 구했냐는 솔로의 질문에 레이는 운카 플럿에게, 운카 플럿은 어빙 보이들에게, 그들은 가니스 듀케인에게 훔쳤다고 털어놓았다. 한 솔로는 그 듀케인이 본인에게서 훔쳤다며 자기 정체를 밝히자 유명한 밀수꾼의 이름을 들은 핀과 레이는 그들이 훔친 함선이 밀레니엄 팔콘호라는 것과, 그들이 만난 노인이 은하 내전에 참전했던 반란군 연합의 영웅 한 솔로라는 것을 깨닫게 된다. 솔로는 오랜만에 만난 함선을 검토하며 초공간드라이브에 부담을 주는 압축기를 지적했는데, 레이 또한 그 문제점을 정확히 인지하고 있었다. 레이는 BB-8을 저항군에 데려줘야하는 임무를 설명하곤, 루크 스카이워커를 찾기 위한 지도를 언급했을 때 솔로의 관심을 사게 된다. 에라바나호는 곧이어 한 솔로에게 돈을 되받으러 온 가비안 데스 갱단과 칸지클럽의 침입을 당하는데, 레이와 핀은 복도 아래 통구에 숨었고 솔로는 츄바카, BB-8과 남아 입담으로 상황을 모면하려 했다. 레이는 곤경에 빠진 솔로를 구하기 위해 문 제어판을 찾아 두 갱단과 솔로 사이에 있는 문을 닫으려 했지만 엉뚱한 문을 열어 갇혀 있던 라스타들이 풀려나서 선내를 헤집고 다니게 된다. 모두가 도망치던 와중 한 마리의 라스타가 핀을 붙잡고 끌고 가자, 레이는 재빨리 다른 제어판을 찾아 문을 강제로 닫으면서 핀을 붙잡고 있던 라스타의 다리를 잘라 그를 구해냈다. 밀레니엄 팔콘호에서 재회한 솔로와 일행은 빠르게 함선에 올라탔고 부상 당한 츄바카를 대신해 레이가 조수석에 앉아 이륙을 도왔다. 함내에서 초공간 도약을 시도하는 한 솔로의 계획은 레이의 우려에도 결국 성공했고, 이후 가비안 데스 갱단의 발라틱은 BB-8과 레이, 핀이 팔콘호에 있음을 파악하고 퍼스트 오더에 연락해 찾는 도망자들을 확인했다고 전했다. 섬네일|왼쪽|300픽셀|레이와 핀은 제다이와 포스에 대한 이야기가 전부 사실이라는 걸 알게 됐다. 레이와 솔로는 초공간에 들어서면서 다시 팔콘호의 고장과 씨름하게 되었다. 전력 과부하와 냉각수 유출이 발생하자 레이는 예비 동력을 보조 탱크로 전환하길 제안했고 솔로는 그 생각에 수긍했다. 레이는 그리고 플럿이 설치했던 압축기를 해제하면서 전반적인 문제는 물론이고 당장의 위험까지도 해결하며 솔로의 감탄을 자아냈다. 이후 일행이 함선의 거실로 모이자 BB-8은 데이터뱅크에 저장했던 홀로그램 지도를 솔로에게 보여줬다. 솔로는 지도가 불완전함을 지적했고 애초에 루크가 왜 떠나게 되었는지에 대한 이야기를 들려줬다. 제다이 기사단을 재건하려던 그의 시도를 가르치던 한 제자가 무너뜨리자, 루크는 스스로 죄책감을 느끼고 물러난 것이다. 그의 행방에 대한 다양한 추측들이 있었지만 그와 가까운 친분이 있던 사람들은 그가 최초의 제다이 사원으로 찾아갔을 거라 예측했다. 레이는 제다이의 실존에 대해 놀라워하자, 한때 제다이의 존재를 의심했던 솔로도 그녀에게 제다이와 포스에 대한 이야기가 전부 사실이라는 걸 알려줬다. 내면의 포스 섬네일|250픽셀|타코다나에 도착했을 무렵, 레이는 한 솔로를 우상이자 아버지처럼 여기기 시작했다. 솔로는 아내인 레아 오르가나 장군과 소원해진 이유로 직접 BB-8을 저항군에 데려다주길 꺼려해 해적성을 운영하는 수집가 마즈 카나타의 도움을 받기 위해 타코다나 행성으로 향했다. 레이는 팔콘호가 성에 접근하는 동안 어렸을 때 꿈꿔왔던 푸른 세계를 보며 환희를 느꼈고 육지에 발을 밟고서는 가만히 경치를 감상하기까지 했다. 솔로는 그녀가 스스로를 지킬 수 있도록 블라스터를 건네주며 이름을 물었다. 뒤이어 그가 새로운 동료를 구할 생각이라고 말했다. 레이의 비행과 수리 실력에 감명 받아서 그녀를 팔콘호의 2등 항해사로 임명하길 원한 것이다. 레이는 그의 제안에 고마워하며 잠시 흔들렸지만 자쿠에서 가족을 기다려야 했기 때문에 사양하게 되었다. 솔로는 츄바카가 팔콘호를 지키는 동안 레이, 핀, BB-8을 성 안으로 데리고 들어가면서 성을 천년 이상 운영해온 카나타가 BB-8을 저항군에게 전달해줄 수 있다고 설명했다. 그들이 성에 입장하는 순간, 현장에 잠입해 있던 퍼스트 오더와 저항군 측의 각 정보원들은 BB-8을 목격하고 본부에 연락했다. 그 사실을 몰랐던 일행은 왜소한 체구의 해적 카나타를 만나 루크 스카이워커의 지도에 대해 설명해줬다. 카나타는 BB-8을 저항군에 전달해주길 거부하며 대신 솔로가 가야 한다고 주장하며, 그가 너무 오랫동안 싸움을 멀리해왔으니 이제는 다시 참여할 때라고 말했다. 레이가 무슨 싸움을 말하는 거냐며 묻자 카나타는 시스와 은하 제국, 그리고 지금은 퍼스트 오더인 포스의 어두운 면에 대항하는 싸움에 대해 얘기해줬다. 핀이 거기에 퍼스트 오더와의 싸움은 이길 수 없다며 반박하자, 그의 눈에서 두려움을 감지한 카나타는 그가 드로이드를 저항군으로 데려다줄 수 없다는 것을 알고 그한테 자기를 외곽 은하 지역으로 데려다줄 두 해적을 찾아가라고 조언했다. 해적 사이돈 이타노와 퀴골드를 만난 핀은 레이한테 사실은 자기가 저항군이 아닌 퍼스트 오더의 스톰트루퍼였다는 것을 털어놓았다. 레이는 가지 말라고 당부하지만, 싸움에서 도망치고 싶었던 핀은 성을 나가고 외곽 은하로 떠나기로 결정했다. 섬네일|왼쪽|300픽셀|레이는 환상에서 루크 스카이워커가 불타는 사원 앞에 무릎을 꿇는 것을 목격했다. 핀이 떠나는 순간 레이는 성 아래 무언가가 부르는 것을 느꼈다. 그녀는 BB-8와 함께 계단을 내려가서 고대 유물들이 담긴 상자를 발견해 열었고 한 광선검을 보게 된다. 광선검을 만지는 순간, 그녀에게 이해할 수 없는 환영들이 보이기 시작했다. 레이는 처음에 루크 스카이워커가 다스 베이더와 결투를 벌인 클라우드 시티의 복도에 서 있었고, 베이더의 정체를 깨달은 스카이워커가 절규하는 소리와 제다이 마스터 요다가 포스의 에너지에 대해 논하는 목소리를 들었다. 다음으로 스카이워커가 곁에 R2-D2를 둔 채 불타는 사원 앞에서 절규하는 장면이 보였고, 수많은 시체가 쌓인 현장에서의 카일로 렌과 렌 기사단을 목격했다. 또 자기를 자쿠에 내버리고 떠나는 우주선과 어린 시절 본인의 모습이 가족이 탄 우주선을 향해 떠나지 말라고 외치는 기억을 재경험하며, 마지막으로는 눈 내리는 숲에 서 있게 되는데, 갑작스레 등장한 렌이 광선검을 들고 그녀를 향해 걸어갔다. 레이는 뒷걸음을 치다 넘어지면서 환영에서 벗어나고 주저앉게 되는데, 마지막으로 제다이 마스터 오비완 케노비의 목소리가 레이에게 이것이 그녀의 첫 걸음이라는 말을 하고는 사라진다. 레이는 환영을 겪고 혼란스러워했다. 레이는 때마침 그녀를 지켜보고 있던 카나타를 발견하고 그녀에게 무슨 상황이 일어났는지를 물었다. 카나타는 그녀가 만진 광선검이 한때는 루크와 아나킨 스카이워커의 것이었고, 지금은 그녀를 부르고 있다고 말했다. 레이는 당황하며 어서 자쿠로 돌아가야 한다고 말했지만 카나타는 그녀가 여태 외면해왔던 진실을 인정하도록 도와줬다. 그녀를 자쿠에 버린 자가 누구든 다시 돌아오지 않는다는 것을. 하지만 여전히 돌아올 수 있는 자가 있다는 것을. 그것이 루크임을 레이 스스로도 깨달았다. 카나타는 레이가 포스를 받아들이고 빛이 그녀를 인도하게끔 도와주기 위해 광선검을 받아들이라 하지만, 레이는 무거운 운명을 감수하긴 싫다며 제안을 거절하고 뛰쳐나갔다. 그녀는 혼자 있고 싶은 마음에 성을 나가 우거진 숲으로 향했고, 따라오는 BB-8을 보고 되돌아가 솔로의 도움을 받으라고 외쳤다. 하지만 레이가 위를 올려다본 순간, 하늘을 가로지르는 퍼스트 오더의 수송정들과 TIE 전투기들이 이미 늦었음을 예고하고 있었다. 속박 그리고 탈출 섬네일|300픽셀|레이는 카일로 렌한테 생포된다. 레이와 BB-8은 돌아와서 퍼스트 오더의 폭격을 받는 성을 목격했다. 그녀는 다가오는 두 스톰트루퍼들을 보곤 총을 쏴서 제압한 후 다시 숲속으로 도망쳤다. 레이는 BB-8한테 본인이 버티는 동안 도망치고, 다시 보길 바라자고 말했다. 레이는 계속 수풀 속을 헤매다 광선검이 켜지는 소리를 들었다. 그렇게 얼마 안가 카일로 렌을 마주하게 되고 총으로 저항하지만 그의 광선검에 막혔고 곧바로 그가 사용한 포스에 몸이 멈춰버렸다. 렌은 광선검을 그녀의 목에 겨눠 위협하며 드로이드의 행방을 묻고 머릿속을 조사하는데, 레이가 지도를 본 사실을 알게 되자 그녀를 심문하면 되니 드로이드가 필요 없음을 깨달았다. 렌은 포스를 사용해 레이를 기절시키고 지휘선으로 데려가 때마침 도착해 전투를 벌이던 저항군 전투기들로부터 후퇴했다. 섬네일|왼쪽|300픽셀|루크 스카이워커의 지도를 찾기 위해 카일로 렌에게 심문 받는 레이. 레이는 퍼스트 오더의 요새이자 초강력 무기인 스타킬러 기지로 납치되어 감금실에서 깨어나 렌을 보게 된다. 그녀는 가면을 쓴 렌을 경멸하는 투로 대하자 렌은 가면을 벗어 속에는 멀쩡한 인간 남성의 얼굴이 있음을 보여주었다. 그는 드로이드에 대해 다시 한번 물었고 레이는 드로이드의 특징에 대해서만 얘기하며 본문을 회피했다. 그녀가 답하기를 거부하자 렌은 포스를 사용해 그녀의 정신과 기억 속으로 들어가기 시작했다. 그는 레이가 외로워하지만 자쿠를 떠나는 걸 두려워하고, 꿈 속에서 바다 위의 섬을 본 것을 알게 됐다. 또 알게 된 것은 그녀가 한 솔로를 잃어버렸던 아버지처럼 여긴다는 거였으며, 그 사실을 알게 되자 그는 솔로가 실망감만 안겨줄 뿐이라고 얘기했다. 레이가 몰랐던 것은 바로 렌의 실제 이름이 벤 솔로였고, 그가 그렇게 말한 이유는 그가 한 솔로와 레아 오르가나의 아들이었기 때문이다. 정신 수색을 계속하자 레이는 포스를 사용해 점점 저항하기 시작했고, 렌이 더 이상의 기억을 보는 것을 막아냈다. 오히려 반격에 나선 그녀는 렌의 정신 속을 들어가 그가 외조부 다스 베이더만큼 강해지지 못할 거란 두려움에 시달리고 있음을 알게 됐다. 반격에 당황한 렌은 감금실을 나갔다. 섬네일|300픽셀|처음으로 제다이 마인드 트릭을 시도한 레이. 레이의 감금실은 오직 한 명의 스톰트루퍼만이 경비했었다. 포스의 힘을 발견한 레이는 구속을 풀고 감금실을 빠져나가기 위해 병사에게 마인드 트릭을 시도하는데, 첫 시도는 병사의 관심을 사게 되지만 두번째 시도에선 병사의 화를 사며 구속을 더 조이겠다고 위협받았다. 하지만 세번째 시도가 먹히자, 병사는 구속을 풀고 레이의 명령에 블라스터 소총까지 버려두고 감금실을 떠났다. 레이는 기지를 돌아다니기 시작했고 렌은 그녀가 사라졌음을 알자 시간이 지체될수록 발견한 힘으로 인해 더욱 강해질 테니 퍼스트 오더 대원들에게 높은 경계를 유지하라고 당부했다. 레이는 우주선을 훔쳐 스타킬러를 빠져나갈 계획이었고 격납고에서 훔칠만한 TIE 전투기들을 발견했다. 하지만 전투기에 다가서기 전 스톰트루퍼 부대가 다가오자 격납고의 거대한 틈으로 내려가 숨었고, 떨어지지 않게 벽의 창구를 열어 안으로 들어간 뒤 기지를 다시 돌아다니기 시작했다. 섬네일|300픽셀|왼쪽|레이와 핀은 한 솔로가 아들을 대면하는 장면을 본다. 레이는 기지를 돌아다니다 자신을 구하고 기지의 방어막을 해제하러 온 솔로, 츄바카, 핀을 발견하게 된다. 레이는 구출 계획이 사실은 외곽 은하로 떠나려던 핀의 생각이었다는 츄바카의 말을 듣고 핀을 껴안으며 와줘서 고맙다는 말을 전했다. 핀과 솔로 덕에 이미 방어막이 해제된 상황에서 일행은 밖에 정착해 있던 밀레니엄 팔콘호로 돌아가는데, 저항군 전투기들이 무기의 에너지를 저장하는 열 발진기를 뚫지 못하고 하나씩 격추돼가는 장면을 보게 되면서 다시 남아 발진기를 파괴하는데 돕기로 했다. 레이는 터미널을 찾아 조작하면서 솔로와 츄바카가 발진기 내부로 진입해 폭탄을 심도록 문을 열었다. 그 뒤로 레이와 핀은 그들을 찾아 올라갔고 솔로가 그의 아들, 카일로 렌을 다리 위에서 대면하는 것을 목격했다. 솔로는 렌을 회유해 다시 빛의 편으로 되돌리려고 하지만, 렌은 긴 침묵 끝에 광선검으로 아버지의 몸을 찔렀다. 한때 유명했던 밀수꾼은 그렇게 쓰러지며 아래 끝없는 구덩이로 떨어졌다. 친구를 잃은 분노에 츄바카는 렌을 향해 발포했고 폭탄을 점화시켜 발진기를 손상시키면서 저항군이 기지를 파괴하기 위한 구멍을 만들어냈다. 섬네일|300픽셀|레이는 카일로 렌과 결전을 벌이면서 어둠의 전사를 상대로 승리한다. 레이와 핀은 눈으로 덮인 숲을 가로지르면서 밀레니엄 팔콘호로 달려가다 아직 볼일이 남아있다고 말하는 렌과 대면하게 된다. 레이는 그가 괴물이라며 블라스터로 그를 쏘려다가 포스에 날려가 나무에 부딪히면서 일시적으로 의식을 잃고 만다. 타코다나에서 마즈 카나타에게 스카이워커의 광선검을 받았던 핀은 렌과 광선검 전투를 벌이지만, 얼마 안가 심각한 부상을 당하면서 쓰러진다. 스카이워커의 광선검이 본인의 것이라 여긴 렌은 포스로 광선검을 가져가려 하지만, 그 순간 레이가 포스를 쓰면서 그녀의 손으로 광선검이 날아간다. 그녀가 광선검을 켠 순간 결투는 시작되었고 레이는 계속해서 전진하는 렌을 상대로 방어하며 후퇴한다. 절벽에 다다르자 둘은 광선검을 서로 맞댔고 렌은 자기가 포스의 길을 알려주겠다며 설득한다. 포스라는 말을 듣는 순간, 레이는 카나타가 했던 말들을 떠올리며 포스에 의지해 반격에 나선다. 레이는 몇차례 렌을 강타하다가 그의 광선검을 떨쳐내고 얼굴을 그어버리면서 결국 상대를 쓰러뜨린다. 한편, 저항군이 열 발진기를 처리하면서 행성이 파괴될 상황에 처하자 갑자기 둘 사이의 땅이 갈라지기 시작했고, 레이는 쓰러진 렌을 냅두고 기절한 핀을 찾아간다. 때마침 팔콘호를 타고 온 츄바카는 핀을 선내로 데려갔고 레이도 따라들어간다. 허물어지는 땅에서 이륙한 팔콘호는 저항군 전투기들과 합류했고 스타킬러 기지가 저장했던 열에너지로 붕괴되어 별이 되는 광경을 뒤로 하며 기지로 귀환한다. 마지막 제다이를 찾아서 드콰에서의 시간 밀레니엄 팔콘호는 드콰 행성의 저항군 기지로 복귀하면서 핀은 치료를 받았다. 저항군이 승전을 축하하는 와중 홀로 남아 슬픔을 느끼던 레이는 오르가나 장군과 첫만남을 가지면서 오랜 포옹을 나눴다. 레이가 거쳐온 여정은 스카이워커가 사라진 이후로 절전 모드에 돌입해있던 R2-D2를 깨우게 되는데, R2는 데이터뱅크에 있던 정보를 꺼내 BB-8이 가져온 지도와 조합시켜 스카이워커의 행방을 찾는 완전한 지도를 완성했다. 레이는 새로 여정을 떠나기 전, 무의식 상태의 핀에게 작별 인사로 이마에 입을 맞췄고 다시 만날 날이 올 것이라 얘기했다. 이후, 레이는 오르가나와 앉아 그녀의 남편과 아들에 관해 대화를 나눴다. 레이는 그녀에게 한이 걸어나가 렌을 만나, 아들의 무기에 찔렸음에도 저항하지 않고 떨어지기 직전까지 손을 뻗어 아들의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었던 순간을 들려줬다. 레이는 한이 그로부터 도망쳤어야 된다고 생각했다. 오르가나는 팔콘호로 그녀와 동행하면서, 한은 도망쳐야 될 때와 대면해야 될 때를 분명히 아는 사람이었다고 말했다. 레이는 희망이 보이지 않는 시기에 어떻게 꾸준히 저항군을 이끌었는지도 물었다. 오르가나는 그녀에게, 도망치려는 본능은 아껴뒀다가 그게 필요한 때에만 원동력으로 삼으라고 했다. 그걸 혼자서 어떻게 해내냐고도 묻자, 오르가나는 그녀는 혼자가 아녔고 레이 또한 혼자가 아니라고 말했다. 둘 모두 이제는 더 큰 무언가의 일부였기 때문이다. 오르가나 장군은 레이가 해야될 일에 자랑스럽다고 느꼈지만, 동시에 아들을 동생에게 보냈다가 어두운 면으로 타락하는 것을 막지 못했기 때문에 그 죄책감에 두렵기도 했다. 그럼에도 오르가나는 레이가 아들과 똑같은 길은 걷지 않을 것이라 믿으며 자기를 찾을 수 있도록 그녀에게 신호기를 주었다. 둘은 다시 한차례 포옹을 나눴고 레이는 루크 스카이워커를 찾아 나섰다. 스카이워커를 발견하다 레이는 츄바카와 팔콘호를 타고 아크투의 작은 섬에 착륙해, 섬의 고대 유적지를 올라가다 마침내 고립되어 있던 오랜 제다이 마스터를 찾았다. 과거의 기억에 고통 받던 스카이워커는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 레이가 은하계의 유일한 희망, 제다이의 귀환을 상징하는 아버지의 광선검을 건넬 때까지. 레이의 예상과는 다르게, 스카이워커는 자신의 옛 광선검을 잠깐 건네받곤 곧바로 던져버리며 고원을 떠났다. 레이는 그를 뒤따라 끝까지 내려가며 남은 저항군을 도와달라 부탁했지만 돌아온 건 차가운 거절뿐이었다. 그녀는 광선검을 가지고 놀던 포그들로부터 무기를 회수하고, 얕은 물 속에 잠긴 스카이워커의 X윙 은하전투기를 발견하면서 그가 스스로를 행성에 고립시켰음을 깨달았다. 그녀는 떠나란 말에도 포기하지 않고 그를 따라다니다, 거의 최초의 제다이 기사단 시절부터 기록된 제다이 성서들이 보관돼 있는 고목에 관심이 옮겨지며 익숙한 느낌을 들었다. 스카이워커는 의아해하며 그 이유를 물었지만, 레이는 질문을 회피하고 그에게 밖으로 나와 퍼스트 오더에 대항하자는 요구를 집요하게 이어갔다. 스카이워커는 다시 한번 레이에게 아크투에 온 진위를 물었다. 결국 레이는 자신의 내면에 이해할 수 없고 두려운 힘이 잠재되어 있다 깨어났다 고백했고, 그 힘을 이해하기 위해 도움이 필요하다고 말했다. 스카이워커는 다시는 제다이를 가르치지 않겠다고 단언하며, 그가 이 행성에 온 것은 숨기 위해서가 아니라 제다이 기사단이 시작한 곳에서 죽기 위해서라고 설명하곤 자리를 떠났다. 그러나 레이와 츄바카에게서 한 솔로의 죽음을 통보 받았던 스카이워커는, 밀레니엄 팔콘호를 방문하곤 그의 오랜 친구 R2를 만나면서 희망으로 가득했던 자신의 어린 시절을 회상했다. 그날 밤, 레이는 자기를 응시하는 스카이워커 앞에 깨며, 그로부터 새벽에 시작해 제다이의 세 가지 가르침만을 전수 받고 왜 기사단이 끝나야 하는지도 알려주겠다고 전달 받았다. 수련과 폭로된 사실 첫번째 교훈 수련 1일차, 레이는 방 반대편에 카일로 렌이 앉아있는 모습에 깼다. 본능적으로 발사한 블라스터가 남긴 건 돌집 벽에 난 구멍뿐이었다. 그녀는 그를 해칠 수 없었고, 렌도 그녀와의 실제적인 거리 때문에 힘을 사용해 그녀의 정신을 내다볼 수 없었다. 레이는 암흑 군주를 보고 두려운 동시에 분노했지만, 그와 갑작스레 형성된 연결고리가 스카이워커에겐 배신으로 오인되어 신뢰를 잃을까봐 당분간은 숨기기로 했다. 그녀는 스승을 따라 최초의 제다이 사원으로 진입해, 빛과 어둠을 포함해 모든 것을 아우르는 포스에 대한 설명을 들었다. 그녀가 배운 첫번째 교훈은 이러했다. 포스는 그 누구의 소유물도 아니며, 포스는 제다이의 힘이 아니라 모든 것에 깃든 기운이고 그러므로 제다이는 빛 그 자체가 아니다. 그녀는 스카이워커의 지도로 직접 포스와 교감하다가, 어느새 어두운 기운이 자리하는 섬바닥의 동굴로 정신이 홀리게 됐다. 스카이워커는 곁에서 고함에 가까운 경고를 외쳤음에도 레이가 너무나도 가볍게 암흑 속으로 이끌리자, 공포에 뒷걸음을 쳤다. 그녀가 가진 순수한 힘은 똑같이 천부적인 재능을 가졌던 그의 조카이자 제자인 벤 솔로를 떠올리게 했고, 그가 타락한 길을 따라갈까 걱정했기 때문이다. 그때, 레이는 그로부터 아무런 기운이 감지되지 않는 것을 느끼며 스카이워커가 스스로를 포스로부터 단절시켰음을 깨달았다. 두번째 교훈 레이는 스카이워커가 지켜보는 가운데 홀로 광선검을 가지고 무예를 닦았다. 섬에 자리한 거대한 바위를 목표 삼아, 바위에 닿기 직전 검을 멈추면서 절제하는 법을 연습했지만, 너무 몰두한 나머지 바위를 두동강 내고 말았다. 실망한 기색을 내비친 스카이워커를 따라 다시 사원으로 올라가며, 다음 수업으로 레이는 그가 전하는 제다이 기사단의 역사를 경청했다. 그는 제다이는 미화된 신도들일뿐 진상을 파헤쳐보면 실패의 산물이라고 피력하며, 다스 베이더와 카일로 렌처럼 악인은 언제나 제다이에 의해 탄생했다고 말했다. 레이는 그의 말에 반대하며 베이더의 내면 속에 빛을 발견해 그를 구원한 것도 스카이워커 그 자신이었기에, 자라나는 퍼스트 오더에 대항할 유일한 희망은 제다이 기사단의 귀환이라고 반박했다. 그녀는 스카이워커가 벤 솔로와 새로운 세대의 제다이를 가르쳤단 사실을 깨닫고, 솔로의 배반을 그의 관점에서 이해하게 된다. 그는 사람들이 생각하는 제다이 마스터 루크 스카이워커에 대한 전설이 실망스러운 것이라 자책했지만, 레이는 은하계는 그 전설이 필요하고, 자신은 은하계에서 자신의 위치를 알려줄 스승이 필요하다 설득했다. 카일로가 그를 실망시킨 것이지 그가 카일로를 그릇되게 한 것이 아니라며, 자신은 그의 기대에 부응하겠다고 확언했다. 세번째 교훈 스카이워커의 세번째 교훈은 라나이족들의 축제가 열리는 밤 레이에게 전수되었다. 레이는 섬 저멀리 정착한 배들과 불타고 있는 마을을 목격하며 무슨 일인지를 물었고, 스카이워커는 매달마다 섬의 관리인들을 약탈하고 학살하는 침입자들이 온 것이라 설명했다. 레이는 그들을 돕자고 항의하지만, 스카이워커는 진정한 제다이 기사라면 분노에 휩싸이지 않고 인내할 것이라며, 섣불리 공격했다간 훗날 약탈자들이 더 많은 수로 돌아와 마을을 없애버릴 것이라고 경고했다. 그녀는 수긍하지 않았다. 피해받는 약자들을 구하기 위해 일말의 망설임 없이 광선검을 켜고 마을 대문을 박차 들어간 레이가 발견한 것은, 그저 한달만에 식량을 구하고 돌아온 남성 방문인들과 여성 관리인들이 즐기고 있는 축제의 현장이었다. 농담에 당한 것을 깨닫자, 레이는 스카이워커에 크게 실망했다. 그녀가 위험에 처한 이들을 구하고자 달려갔음을 알았던 스카이워커는 화난 그녀에게 말했다. 저항군이 필요로 하는 것은 그녀처럼 용기 있는 자들이지, 실패한 종교에 종사한 늙은이가 아니라고. 그녀는 은하계의 희망이었던 루크 스카이워커에 대한 전설을 굳게 믿었음을 고백하며, 그녀가 틀렸다고 인정하듯 자리를 떠났다. 스카이워커와 수련한 시간이 늘어날수록 레이와 벤의 연결고리도 강해지면서 둘은 자주 접촉했다. 레이는 처음에 괴물 같은 살인자와 엮였다는 사실에 불편했지만, 렌은 반대로 더 이상 자신의 고통을 그녀에게 숨기려 하지 않았다. 레이는 어떻게 아버지를 죽일 수 있냐고 물었다. 렌은 그녀를 버리고 떠난 부모를 들먹이며, 부모에 연연하는 것이 그녀의 약점이라고 했다. 레이는 렌이 자기 부모에 대해 얘기하는 것을 듣곤 서로의 기억을 들여다볼 수 있다는 점을 다시금 상기했다. 렌은 다가온 기회에 레이에게 제다이 사원을 파괴한 그 날의 이야기를 자기 관점에서 들려주며, 자신의 삼촌인 스카이워커가 수면 중이었던 자신을 죽이려 했다고 밝혔다. 레이는 그 거짓말에 쉽게 수긍하지 않았지만, 마음만큼은 진실이 아닐까 하고 기울어졌다. 레이는 다시 부모를 만나고 싶은 마음에 어두운 기운을 감지했던 동굴에 이끌려 들어가 거울에 비친 수많은 자신들을 만났다. 거기서 매끈한 벽에 비친 뿌연 형상을 보곤, 부모이길 바라는 간절한 마음에 다가갔지만 그녀가 만난 것은 거울에 비친 자기 얼굴이었다. 스카이워커는 물론이고 부모와도 원하는 해답을 찾지 못한 그녀는, 수년 간 참아왔던 외로움에 무너져 내리면서 자신의 고독과 상실에 공감해줄 수 있는 유일한 사람: 카일로 렌에게 의지하게 된다. 그 암흑 전사는 그녀가 동굴에서 체험한 일을 묵묵히 들어줬고, 그녀는 혼자가 아니라고 위로했다. 레이 또한 위로를 돌려주며 그가 빛으로 돌아올 수 있는 희망이 아직 남아있다고 믿기 시작했다. 그 시점에 그들의 유대감은 전례 없는 강한 결속력을 띄었다. 그녀는 큰 기대는 하지 않았음에도 그의 손을 잡기 위해 손을 들어올렸다. 둘의 손이 실제로 맞닿자, 그녀는 그의 손을 붙잡았다. 하지만 그 순간, 포스와 다시 교감하기 시작한 스카이워커는 그 장면을 목격하고 즉시 둘 사이의 연결을 끊어버렸다. 다시 제다이 마스터와 만난 레이는 그에게 렌을 죽이려고 했는지 따졌다. 레이는 즉시 섬을 떠나라는 스승을 공격했고, 둘의 싸움은 스카이워커가 자기 입장을 밝히면서 종료됐다. 진상은 이러했다. 스카이워커는 조카의 내면에 어둠을 감지하고 그를 없앨 생각을 했으나, 잠시나마 그런 생각이 뇌리에 스쳤다는 사실만으로도 자신을 환멸했다. 하지만 그의 조카 앞에는 자신을 죽이기 위해 광선검을 켠 채로 서 있는 삼촌만이 보일 뿐이었고, 그렇게 카일로 렌이 탄생하게 된 것이다. 레이는 진위를 듣고서 여전히 렌의 내면엔 갈등이 존재하고, 어둠으로부터 그를 구제할 수 있다고 토로했다. 그렇기 때문에 스카이워커의 경고에도 불구하고 그를 대면하겠다 말했고, 레이는 아크투를 떠나기 전 제다이 성서들을 챙겨 팔콘호를 타고 이륙했다. 레이는 쫓기고 있는 저항군 함대에 귀환해, 자신을 기다리고 있는 렌을 만나기 위해 스노크의 기함 슈프리머시호로 탈출정을 발사해달라고 츄바카에게 부탁했다. 슈프리머시호 결전 스노크의 알현실로 진입하는 동안, 레이는 렌에게 아직 돌아올 기회가 있다고 상기시켰다. 스노크는 레이를 맞이하며 그녀의 수갑을 풀었다. 그러고는 그녀의 광선검을 포스로 당기며, 자신의 왕자 팔걸이 위에 올려뒀다. 스노크는 가볍게 그녀를 반기며 그의 앞으로 데려왔고, 그녀와 렌 사이를 포스로 연결한 것은 루크 스카이워커를 찾기 위한 본인의 계략이었다고 밝혔다. 그가 직접 스카이워커의 위치를 찾기 위해 캐묻자, 레이는 단호히 저항하며 광선검을 소환하지만, 스노크의 힘으로 검을 잡는데는 실패하고 되려 그에게로 돌아가는 검에 뒤통수를 맞았다. 스노크는 그녀의 용기에 감탄하며 그녀를 홀로영사기로 끌어당겨 저항군의 마지막 일원들이 몰살당하는 모습을 보여주면서 똑같은 운명을 맞이하게 할 것을 엄포했다. 그럼에도 레이는 희망을 잃지 않고, 렌의 광선검을 소환해 다시금 스노크에 대항을 시도했다. 그녀의 투지는 최고 수장인 스노크의 경의를 자아냈고, 스노크는 그녀가 그의 집권에 위협이 될 것을 기꺼이 인정했다. 그는 레이를 억누르며, 렌에게 광선검을 돌려주고 그녀의 처형을 그에게 맡겼다. 하지만 제자의 의도를 알아차리지 못했던 그는 렌에 의해 은밀하게 방향이 돌아간 레이의 광선검에 허리를 찔려, 몸이 두동강 난 채로 즉사했다. 최고 수장의 억압에서 풀려난 레이와 카일로 렌은 각자의 광선검을 들고, 암묵적인 동맹을 맺으며 알현실의 정예 근위대를 모두 상대했다. 스노크의 호위병들을 모두 물리친 후, 렌은 레이에게 함께하길 권유하며 과거의 것들을 청산하고, 은하계에 새로운 질서를 수립하자고 손을 건넸다. 반대로 레이가 저항군과 함께하길 애원하자, 렌은 그녀의 부모에 대한 진상을 꺼냈다. 그들은 돈을 위해 레이를 팔아버리고 자쿠의 이름 없는 무덤에 죽었을 보잘 것 없는 고물상들이었다. 렌은 하찮은 출신의 그녀를 곁에 두어 같이 은하계의 지배자가 되어주겠다고 하며, 그녀의 자리를 약속했다. 하지만 스타킬러 기지에서 그랬던 것처럼, 레이는 다시 거절을 택하고 그녀의 광선검을 그에게서 빼앗으려 했다. 하지만 동시에 포스를 사용한 렌과 레이 사이에서 압박 받은 광선검은 두 조각으로 쪼개졌고, 그 충격파로 둘은 의식을 잃었다. 레이는 먼저 깨어나 두 조각을 회수했다. 그녀는 함교를 떠나기 전, 기절한 렌을 쳐다보며 잠시 그를 끝내버릴 생각을 하게 됐다. 하지만 그의 운명은 그녀가 아닌 포스가 결정 지을 것이라고 다짐하며, 탐지 회피 기능이 있는 스노크의 탈출선을 타고 거함을 벗어났다. 탈출선을 자동비행으로 설정한 직후, 레이는 잠시 의식을 잃었다. 그녀는 꿈 속에서 남으라고 애원하는 그녀와, 언젠가 돌아오겠다고 약속하는 과거의 목소리를 들었다. 그 말을 들은 즉시 레이는 깨어났고, 피격을 살아남은 퍼스트 오더 함대 속에 떠다니고 있는 자신의 현황을 직시했다. 그녀는 몇분 내에 밀레니엄 팔콘호와 접촉했고 츄바카와 R2-D2를 재회하면서 스노크의 탈출선을 뒤로 한채 도주에 성공했다. 크레이트의 저항군 구출 그녀는 근방의 크레이트 행성으로 찾아가 옛 반군 기지에 고립된 저항군 투사들과 재회했다. 퍼스트 오더의 공격에 막대한 피해를 입어가며 버티는 중이던 저항군을 구하기 위해, 레이는 팔콘호의 포탑에 탑승하여 츄바카가 TIE 전투기들을 전투로부터 몰아내 수정 동굴로 이끌도록 유인했다. 레이가 퍼스트 오더의 공습을 성공적으로 유인했음에도 저항군은 결국 퍼스트 오더의 화력에 후퇴하기 시작했다. 스카이워커가 포스 투영을 통해 퍼스트 오더의 최종 공격을 지연시키는 동안, 저항군은 수정 여우들을 따라 기지 속 수많은 굴을 통해 탈출하고자 했다. 레이와 츄바카는 오르가나의 양방향 신호기를 따라 바위 무더기에 가로막힌 옛 반군 기지의 뒷문 근처에 착륙했다. 레이는 포스를 믿으면서, 제다이의 운명을 따라가기로 결심하며 바위들을 치워내어 저항군 생존자들이 탈출할 수 있도록 길을 열어주었고 생존자 속에 섞여 있던 핀과 재회하며 우정의 포옹을 나눴다. 일원들을 태운 뒤 팔콘호의 문을 닫으려는 찰나, 레이는 기지를 찾아온 렌과 다시 한번 포스로 연결됐다. 둘은 말 없이 눈을 마주쳤지만, 레이는 함선의 문이 닫히면서 그와의 연결을 끊었다. 팔콘호가 초공간으로 무사히 진입하자, 레이는 BB-8과도 재회하면서 그의 새로운 안테나를 알아봤다. 그녀는 탑승한 저항군을 일일이 만나며, 포 다메론과의 정식 인사도 나누고 오르가나와 다시금 자리를 나눴다. 둘 모두 루크가 포스와 하나가 됐다는 것을 직감할 수 있었지만, 동시에 그가 마침내 평화를 찾았다는 것도 인지했다. 오르가나는 그녀에게 저항군과 희망은 살아남을 것이라고 장담했다. 팔콘호에서 팔콘호를 통해 간신히 퍼스트 오더로부터 도망친 레이는 핀, BB-8, 포와 앉아 과거의 경험들을 나누며 과거에 연연해선 안되고, 현재에 집중하자는 결론에 이르렀다. 핀은 포에게 어떻게 TIE 전투기 조종석에서 빠져나올 수 있었는지 예전의 이야기를 물었고, 레이와 핀은 그의 일화에 대해 들어주었다. 이후, 레이는 C-3PO를 통해 제다이 성서들에 적힌 문구를 일부 해독할 수 있었다. 카일로 렌이 레아 오르가나의 아들인 것을 염두에 둔 채 레이는 그 저항군 장군에게 렌의 과거를 물으며, 그의 몰락의 원인을 알아내길 희망했다. 그녀는 그와 스카이워커 사이 일어났던 일을 알고 있었음에도 왜 그가 빛의 길을 걷기 시작할 즈음 어둠을 선택했는지 이해할 수 없었다. 그녀는 렌이 같이 은하계를 지배하자고 간청했음을 오르가나에게 밝혔고, 벤 솔로를 생각하는 레이의 표정에 서린 고통은 장군도 볼 수 있었다. 오르가나는 레이가 솔로를 신경쓰고 있음과, 그가 구원 대신 지배욕을 택한 것이 그녀를 실망시켰음을 발견했다. 솔로를 구할 수 있는 것은 그 자신뿐이라는데 둘 모두 동의했지만, 여전히 그에게서 보인 희망이 실현되지 못한 사실에 레이는 가슴 아파했다. 저항군의 영웅 Sometime after leaving Insert non-formatted text hereCrait, Rey made her way to the Outer Rim world of Batuu. There she led a recruitment effort based out of a Resistance encampment near the ancient ruins outside of Black Spire Outpost, alongside Chewbacca and other Resistance members.Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge At one point during Rey's time in Black Spire, Ren confronted Resistance spy Vi Moradi in sector 3. She refused to tell Ren where their new base was, but, before the Supreme Leader could harm her, Rey emerged and told Ren that the Resistance was more than one location, alive, everywhere, and would rise against him. Ren claimed those who fought against him would fall, and the two began dueling, where Ren claimed the Resistance was a hopeless cause. Rey responded that they fought with hope, which she believed would allow the rebellion to win. After Chewbacca joined the battle against First Order forces, Ren gained the upper hand and asked why, despite the Resistance having nothing in his viewpoint, they would risk everything, causing Rey to tell him that they would risk everything for what they would win. Rey then knocked the Supreme Leader's lightsaber back and fled from him, and Ren was forced to leave, as a stormtrooper informed him of an "incident" on a destroyer. Now safe, Rey and her allies left for General Organa, who was waiting for them.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNCPBPfM7YoBefore a Resistance Intersystem Transport Ship took off from the encampment on a mission, Rey communicated with those on board through a holographic message delivered by BB-8.Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance|Rise of the Resistance 34 ~ 35 ABY는 영화 외 컨텐츠로 채워질 공백기가 크니 생략하되 간단한 서술만 해놓을 것. (저항군을 위한 임무, 수련 등등) 레이는 1년간 Jaewade (토론)을 했다~ 제다이의 길 에이전 클로스에서의 수련 Following their near destruction at the Battle of Crait, the Resistance regrouped under General Organa's leadership. Rey's presence among their ranks aided recruitment efforts, as word spread that the last Jedi was fighting for the Resistance cause.Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker: The Visual Dictionary Rey had embraced the way of the Jedi, though she also honored her roots by wearing garments inspired by her past on Jakku.Star Wars Battlefront II As a result of Luke Skywalker's death, it fell to his sister Organa to oversee Rey's training. It was a path that Organa had taken thirty years earlier, having briefly learned the Jedi arts under her brother's mentorship, before deciding that her future lay in a different direction. Organa therefore served as a mentor to Rey, whose compassionate nature and admiration for inner strength caused her to revere the general. Rey's training continued in the jungles of Ajan Kloss, a safehaven for the Resistance and the same planet where Organa took her first steps into the Force. The primeval rainforests formed a natural obstacle course to challenge Rey's physical and mental skills. She also utilized Skywalker's old tools that Organa once used while honing her own Force abilities—training helmets and practice remotes that had lain unused for years. A typical training regime concocted by Organa involved Rey capturing colored ribbons tied to trees that were defended by a trio of color-coded remotes. These training remotes tested Rey's evasion and deflection skills by flying about her on repulsorfields, firing sting-beams to distract her. The red remote was the most persistent, and therefore the most challenging to Rey's temper. At this point, Rey successfully repaired the Skywalker lightsaber, though she also felt that she had not yet earned the right to wield it as her own weapon. The repaired saber featured weld marks as well as Rey's wrist strap which had been repurposed to bind the broken shaft. The kyber crystal inside had been healed using techniques that Rey learned from Jedi scripture. Quest to find Exegol A year after the Battle of Crait, a mysterious message was broadcasted across the galaxy, announcing the return of the long dead Sith Lord Darth Sidious. When word of Kylo Ren's journey to Exegol reached the Resistance, courtesy of a spy within the First Order ranks, it became instantly clear to Rey how the Supreme Leader undertook the voyage to find the ancient Sith redoubt. She had read about the Sith wayfinders in the pages of the Jedi texts, specifically the red-covered Rammahgon, which had been annotated by Luke Skywalker. The Jedi Master had chronicled his efforts to find the Emperor's wayfinder, while tracking down fleeting mentions of Exegol during his explorations of the galaxy. Studying Skywalker's notes, Rey learned that a wayfinder would have to be used at least once to find a chartable path through the Unknown Regions to Exegol; the route could then be saved within a standard navicomputer for future use. Determined to finish what Skywalker began, Rey would set out on a quest to find a wayfinder and reach Exegol, where the former Emperor was readying an armada of ''Xyston''-class Star Destroyers, armed with planet-killer weaponry, for deployment. Though she intended to travel alone, believing the mission was too dangerous for her friends, they nonetheless decided to accompany Rey on her quest. Mission to Pasaana Accompanied by her friends Finn, Dameron, and Chewbacca, as well as the droids BB-8 and C-3PO, Rey followed Skywalker's path to finding Exegol, which ended on the planet Pasaana. She welcomed the sense of calm that Pasaana gave her, still feeling most comfortable on desert worlds. In contrast to her desolate homeworld of Jakku, however, Rey found Pasaana teeming with culture. Her arrival coincided with the Festival of the Ancestors; as Rey wandered through the festival, her bond with Kylo Ren reconnected the two Force users, allowing them to see and hear each other across the stars. Ren told Rey that the Emperor wanted her dead; when she accused him of serving at another master's bidding, Ren denied it, having sacrificed too much to be subservient. He did not want to kill her, though he also wanted to know why Rey had refused his offer, when he knew that she wanted to accept. Instead of answering Ren's question, Rey asked him why he saved her life instead of killing her when he had the chance. Knowing the full story behind Rey's lineage, Ren was certain that if he made the same offer again, Rey would accept if she knew the truth. Before their connection ended, Ren seized possession of a husk necklace, causing it to teleport to his location through the bond. The necklace had been gifted to Rey by the Aki-Aki reveler Nambi Ghima and as such the First Order discovered that Rey was on Pasaana. While attempting to avoid First Order troops, Rey and her companions were found by Landonis Balthazar Calrissian, whom Organa had reached out to for help. Having accompanied Skywalker on his search for Exegol, Calrissian pointed the group in the direction of the Bestoon Legacy, an abandoned starship that belonged to the Sith assassin Ochi. As they traveled to the ship, they were ambushed by several First Order jet troopers but they managed to defeat them. Approaching the ship, they were caught by the Shifting Mires and they began to sink; Rey heard Finn call out to her but they all sank underground within the muck, dropping into an underground cave system. After regrouping, Rey asked Finn what he tried to say to her but it was brushed aside "for another time." They discovered an old dagger that had several Sith runes inscribed into the blade, and, although C-3PO was capable of translating it, he could not due to his programming restriction on speaking the language. Rey agreed that they should extract the data from C-3PO and, anticipating the First Order had taken the Millennium Falcon, prepare to leave aboard Ochi's ship; however, she sensed the arrival of Kylo Ren and left the group to confront him. After disabling Kylo's fighter, Rey discovered that Chewbacca and the dagger had been captured by the Knights of Ren and taken by troopers aboard an AAL-1971/9.1 Troop Transport. Rushing to help, she got into a tug of war with Kylo over the ship via the Force and Rey ended up destroying the ship with a sudden burst of Force lightning, greatly shocking them both. Rey followed Finn and Poe to Kijimi to get C-3PO to read the message inscribed on the dagger. However, the group was stopped by Zorii Bliss, a local spice runner who formerly worked with Poe and recognized him. When Zorii threatened to capture the team, Rey attacked the woman with her staff and held her lightsaber against Zorii's throat. Zorii told Rey that although Rey probably didn't care, she thought she was okay, to which Rey told her that she did care. Zorii led the group to Babu Frik, where in his workshop, he successfully completed the procedure on C-3PO, wiping the protocol droid's memory in the process. When the First Order arrived at Kijimi, Rey sensed where Kylo Ren was and learned that Chewbacca was alive, initially believing he died on Pasaana. Dark lineage Arriving on the Star Destroyer to rescue Chewbacca, Rey confused two stormtroopers with a Jedi mind trick and joined Finn and Poe in finding the captive Chewbacca, but is drawn away by the presence of the dagger, telling the others that she knew that they need it somehow. Sneaking around the ship, she found Kylo's quarters with the dagger and Chewbacca's bandolier inside, as well as the helmet of his grandfather, Darth Vader. When Rey grabbed the dagger, it induced another vision; this time of what happened to her parents. Ochi, who was to find and recover Rey, killed her parents as they got in his way. A short duel against Kylo ensued as he and Rey connected via Force dyad. When Kylo realized where Rey was, Rey grabbed the dagger and Chewbacca's things before running towards the hangar. When she made it to the hangar, she found that Finn, Poe, and Chewbacca had not returned. She saw Kylo land and told BB-8, C-3PO, and D-O to locate them. As stormtroopers surrounded them, Kylo revealed that she was Palpatine's granddaughter, and asked her to join him. Shocked, Rey barely registered when Finn yelled to her to escape as the Millennium Falcon flied towards the edge of the hangar. Kylo offered Rey his hand, and although she considered the offer, she refused and escaped. Kef Bir Rey followed the group to Kef Bir, meeting a group of former stormtroopers led by one who called herself Jannah. Using the dagger's blade against the silhouette of the Death Star II wreckage, Rey located the area where the Sith wayfinder should be located. She wanted to leave right away, but Jannah warned them that the seas were too dangerous and that they would leave in the morning. Instead, Rey took a skimmer to the wreckage and climbed up to the area, which was Palpatine's throne room. Inside a door, she found the second wayfinder. After grabbing it, she had another vision where she had to battle against a dark-side version of herself. Escaping from the vision, she turned to see Ren standing before her. Healing wounds After Ren took the wayfinder and crushed it, Rey attacked him. A duel led them both to the outskirts of the wreckage, where Ren finally overpowered Rey. However, in Rey's moment of vulnerability, Ren hesitated as Organa reached out to him with the Force. Rey used Ren's distraction as an opportunity to impale the Supreme Leader through the chest with his own lightsaber. However, she instantly regretted her actions and decided to heal him once she sensed Organa's death. Return to Ahch-To Shaken by her Sith lineage and multiple instances of dark side rage, Rey returned to Ahch-To on Kylo's ship, with the intent to go into exile like her first master Skywalker had. She burned the ship that brought her there, but just when she threw the Skywalker lightsaber into the burning wreckage, the Force spirit of Luke Skywalker appeared to her and caught it. After a long discussion, Skywalker convinced her to face her grandfather, Darth Sidious, as he did his father, Darth Vader, telling her that confronting fear was the destiny of a Jedi. He bestowed her with Leia Organa's lightsaber and his old X-wing, both of which Rey took to Exegol, navigating with the Wayfinder she found in the wreckage of Kylo's ship. The strength of a thousand generations With Luke's X-wing, Rey arrived at Exegol and proceeded to face Darth Sidious within the Sith Citadel. Before the Throne of the Sith, the frail and immobile Dark Lord of the Sith let fall the chamber ceiling, uncovering the battle above, showing a greatly outnumbered and outgunned Resistance failing against the might of the Sith Eternal fleet in battle. Exploiting the imminent extermination of the entirety of the Resistance, Sidious commanded that she strike him down with hatred lest her "newfound family" be annihilated, intending to transfer the spirits of all the Sith in his physical body, including his own spirit, to the young and strong body of Rey, who would reign over a New Empire backed by the Sith Eternal. This strained confrontation of wills was broken when Kylo Ren - now redeemed and going by his birth name, Ben Solo - arrived to help Rey. However, Sidious seized much of the life force of Rey and Ben, who formed a dyad in the Force, rejuvenating the atavistic Sith through the power of the Force. Weakened and seemingly defeated, Rey heard the voices of past Jedi, including her former Master Luke Skywalker, his father Anakin, Kenobi, Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn, Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu, Luminara Unduli, Aayla Secura, Kanan Jarrus, and Adi Gallia encouraging her and lending her the strength to carry on against the Sith Lord. Sidious unleashed a storm of directed Force lightning against the Jedi, but Rey was able to deflect it back to him using both Luke and Leia's lightsabers, vaporizing the vile phantom menace and destroying him. Rey was fatally wounded in the process, although Ben Solo was able to resuscitate her by transferring his own life force into her body. Now revived, Rey and Ben shared a kiss, before the extent of his injuries and the sacrifice took its toll, and Solo passed away. Rey looked on as Solo became one with the Force. The next step Rey returned to Ajan Kloss to celebrate the victory with the Resistance and her friends, Dameron and Finn. Afterwards, she traveled to the Lars moisture farm on Tatooine, where she laid both Leia's lightsaber and the Skywalker lightsaber to rest, but after crafting her own lightsaber in which she was able to ensure it worked. When a local asked for her name, she renounced her Palpatine lineage, renaming herself "Rey Skywalker" at the blessing of the Force spirits of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. 성격과 특성 레이는 키 1.7 미터, 몸무게 54 킬로그램의 인간 여성이다. 갈색 모발과 녹갈색 홍채, 그리고 자쿠 행성에 내리쬐는 극자외선에 적응한 밝은 피부를 지녔다. 누구나 이기적으로 만들고 연민의 감정을 없애버리기 쉬운 환경에도 불구하고 레이는 넓은 아량을 베풀 줄 알았으며, 어려움에 처한 사람들을 돕고자 했다. 레이의 그런 성격은 BB-8을 티도의 포획과 플럿의 음모로부터 지켜냈을 뿐만 아니라 그가 수행 중인 저항군 임무까지 돕게 만들었다. 레이는 가족을 기다리기 위해 자쿠를 떠나고 싶지는 않았지만, 퍼스트 오더에 대항하는 저항군의 싸움을 중요하게 여겨 BB-8과 끝까지 동행해 스카이워커를 찾아나섰다. Her duel with Kylo Ren on Starkiller Base and the other events of that time had exposed Rey to fear, aggression, and anger. These emotions could easily bring one to the dark side of the Force. Rey needed guidance, and Skywalker was the only Jedi Master in the galaxy.24 However, by the end of their time together, Rey had grown furious with Skywalker due to his rejection of the Jedi and his refusal to explain his role in Ben Solo's fall to the dark side. She believed that the galaxy needed the Jedi Order and was dismayed by Skywalker's rejection of his mandate as the last Jedi. As difficult as it was for Rey reconcile the legendary Jedi Master with the defeated old hermit who wanted the Jedi to end, she remained steadfast in her conviction that Skywalker was the hero that the galaxy needed.25 Though her journey to Ahch-To ended in disappointment for Rey,5 she refused to give up hope—a trait which led Snoke to consider her a true Jedi in spirit, and precisely why he needed her to die.25 수년 동안 레이의 상상은 푸른 초목으로 뒤덮인 세계를 포함해, 경험해보지 못한 다양한 세계들로 뻗어나갔다. BB-8, 핀과 함께한 모험을 통해 그런 세계였던 타코다나를 방문하게 되자, 그녀는 스스로의 운명이 고립된 사막 행성에서 끝날 것이 아님을 깨달았다. 마즈 카나타와 나눈 대화는 그녀의 정체성과 힘을 발견하는데 막대한 영향을 미쳤고, 그녀는 거대한 은하계의 분쟁에 참여했다는 사실과, 포스의 힘이 함께한다는 사실을 납득했다. 그녀의 깨달음은 오랜 기간 잠잠했던 우주의 포스를 격변시켰고, 그녀가 스카이워커를 찾아가도록 이끌었다. 자쿠에서의 삶은 스카이워커의 고집과 상대할 때도 유용하게 작용했다. 인내심을 깨우쳤던 레이는 늙은 제다이 마스터의 꾸준한 거절에도 불구하고 아크투에 완고히 남아있었으며, 결국 그의 마음을 바꾸는 계기가 되었다. 희망에 찬 낙관적인 마음가짐에도, 레이는 부모님에 대한 진실만큼은 인정 못하고 회피했었다.Though optimistic and hopeful, Rey spent years living in denial about her parents until Kylo Ren forced her to confront the truth. She insisted that he was wrong about them, but even to her own ears her voice sounded pleading, which Rey hated.25 She tearfully admitted that her parents were no one special,8 just mere junk traders who sold their daughter drinking money. She had hoped to learn more about her parents while on Ahch-To, but was left with feelings of disappointment and even greater loneliness than before.26 Another question she faced was that of her own destiny, as she did not know what her role in the current galactic war was.24 During Rey's time on Ahch-To, Skywalker felt that she reminded him too much of himself:The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' full of hope, impatient''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' and reckless.The Last Jedi Adaptation 4 Snoke preyed on those attributes, knowing that Rey could not "resist the bait" he had laid before her. Rey was open to helping those in need, but she was also a private person who hated feeling others inside of her mind, reading her thoughts and sensing her emotions. It was a sensation that she experienced multiple times with Ren and once with Snoke. With Ren, Rey felt exposed and vulnerable. With Snoke, feeling the Supreme Leader invading her mind and controlling her body sickened Rey. Her stomach wanted to revolt, as if the gaunt, robed figure was a physical malady that needed to be purged. Spirituality Rey's greatest advantage was a deeply held faith in the power of the Force and her connection to it. However, her faith was undercut by a sense of self-doubt, which grew alongside her Jedi abilities, as dark voices and images sprang unbidden into her mind. While living on Jakku, Rey saw herself as anything but remarkable. As such, she originally attributed her skills to luck and intuition, not knowing that they were bolstered by her innate connection to the Force. Though she had heard stories of the Force and the Jedi during her formative years on Jakku, Rey found it easier to believe that they were fanciful myths rather than something real to hope for. After learning from Han Solo that the legends of the Force were true,Rey became deeply spiritual over the course of her journey to discovering the way of the Jedi. She believed in the existence of the Force, but her knowledge of it was lacking due to her limited exposure to its powers. As her training progressed under Skywalker, Rey began to see the Force as something more than the abilities that it granted to Force-sensitive individuals. She agreed with Skywalker that the Force was the balance between opposite concepts—such as life and death, creation and destruction, or light and darkness—though she continued to disagree with her master's intention to end the Jedi Order. It was her faith in the Force that led Rey to confront Kylo Ren in person. Her faith in the Force was so complete that she had no doubt in what she saw when she touched Ren. In her mind, the Force had shown her what had to be done, and without hesitation Rey embraced what she thought her role was in Ren's destiny. She initially felt vindicated by Ren's betrayal of Snoke, exulting at the way he saved her by striking down his own master, yet was shocked by his resolve to continue down the dark path, having felt certain that Ren's redemption was the will of the Force. Nevertheless, she refrained from killing him while he was unconscious, in spite of her own inclination to take his life while he was defenseless. To Rey, it was the Force's will that Ren continued to live, though for what purpose she did not know. As such, Rey adopted a "wait and see" approach regarding the Force's plans for Ren. Rey's faith in the Force grew stronger as she delved into the Jedi sacred texts stolen from Skywalker, absorbing their knowledge and developing a newfound appreciation for their place in history. She did not believe that the ultimate truth of the Force could be found in their pages, but nevertheless Rey would spend hours losing herself in her studies, becoming entranced and fascinated by esoteric Force techniques and meditative practices. Relationship with Kylo Ren Rey first saw Kylo Ren before she actually met him, his grandfather's lightsaber triggering a Force vision filled with images of pain and destruction. Upon their first encounter, Rey was stricken with terror when Ren used the Force to paralyze her. Though she could not prevent Ren from looking into her mind and discovering her feelings, thoughts and loneliness, Rey was defiant towards him, declaring that she would not give him anything, least of all the map to Luke Skywalker. She was just as surprised as he was upon discovering that Ren's mind was open to her as well. With the death of Han Solo, Rey viewed Ren as a monster for taking the life of his own father, the same man whom Rey came to regard as a father figure. Despite defeating Ren on Starkiller Base, Rey was terrified of him, especially when he suddenly appeared in her hut on Ahch-To. By now she considered Ren her mortal enemy, and as such, her first instinct was to reach for her blaster and shoot him with it. When Ren began acting like a student trying to understand their connection and expecting her to help him solve it as his partner, Rey was infuriated. Remembering Han Solo's death, she swore to make Ren answer for what he had done. However, she also acknowledged that Ren was not only strong with the dark side of the Force, but continued growing even more powerful. It was precisely Ren's power that led Rey to believe the Resistance would be destroyed if the Jedi Order did not return to oppose him. At first, the growing bond between them did little to assuage the dread that filled Rey whenever she felt his presence in the Force. She felt safe knowing that, in spite of their connection bridging their minds across space and time, Ren was not really on Ahch-To and therefore unable to touch her. Though she refused to give ground, Rey was still afraid of Ren and flinched as he moved closer to her. Her determination to break through his air of detached curiosity only added to Ren's amusement. She was taken aback by Ren's question, if Skywalker had told her about what happened on the night the temple was burned down, and as Ren came even closer to her, Rey wondered what would happen if she refused to move and they intersected. Her fear and anger soon gave way to curiosity as she thought about the possibility of being in each other's minds again, notwithstanding Ren's presence which she considered something to be endured instead of welcomed. Nevertheless, she also began to wonder if they could actually touch each other across the galaxy. She gradually became more accustomed to Ren as the frequency of their Force connections increased, but still regarded him as an adversary nonetheless. Having grown exasperated by her time with Skywalker, the bond only compounded her dilemma and she became weary of her forced interactions with Ren. However, she was also determined to make him answer for his patricidal actions, and was desperate to know why a son would murder his own father. But as she turned to question him, Rey found herself distracted by the sight of Ren, who was stripped to the waist. Her eyebrows rose as she gave Ren a once-over, noticing the scar she had given him in their duel snaking down his face and neck and across his collarbone. Rey had to force herself to look into Ren's eyes, but was still too distracted by his physical appearance and eventually asked him to cover his torso. Rey managed to regain her focus, but his dismissive attitude made her want to scream. She refused to see him as her teacher, especially after Skywalker had assumed that role. Rey found Ren to be an infuriating individual, and was especially annoyed by his genuine curiosity about her. But as the bond between them deepened, Rey was surprised by how open Ren was with his emotions and was driven to learn the truth about his fall from grace. Though initially irked by Ren's efforts to serve as her mentor, Rey found it ironic how Skywalker rejected her after she had rejected Ren. Feeling abandoned by Skywalker and having failed to change his position on the fate of the Jedi Order, Rey became more open to Ren's company, especially after her personal side-quest to uncover the identity of her parents ended in failure. Instead of seeking out Skywalker, Rey found solace in Ren, whom she recognized as someone that understood her feelings of loneliness and rejection. This new understanding between them now caused Rey to feel a surge of relief when the Force connected them across the stars. Even before he appeared to her, it was Ren that Rey wanted to see and confide in, following her experience in the mirror cave on Ahch-To. She had also grown more intrigued by the effects of their bond, and considered reaching out to touch Ren's hand, his face or his hair. In the time she spent getting to know Ren through their connection, her views about him gradually changed, leading her to consider the possibility that it was not Ren who failed Skywalker, but rather Skywalker who failed his apprentice. After learning the full story from Skywalker's confession, Rey felt that her master had failed as a Jedi by losing faith in his original apprentice. Knowing there was still much conflict in Ren, Rey was convinced that she could help him turn from the dark side, and as Skywalker still refused to rejoin the fight, she believed that Ben Solo was the last hope of the galaxy. Rey not only developed a degree of familiarity with Ren, but also learned to temper her impulses toward him. Though she was tempted to bait him when he demanded that she surrender his family's lightsaber, Rey suppressed that urge as well as the desire to remind Ren about how she spared his life on Starkiller Base. She had come hoping to reason with him, but Rey nonetheless wanted Ren to remember that she was the one who set this chain of events in motion by seeking him out. She was elated when Ren killed Supreme Leader Snoke and helped her defeat the Praetorian Guards, but her joy turned to disappointment when he resolved to continue his descent into darkness as the new ruler of the galaxy. Rey had grown to care about Ben Solo, and she wanted to take her place at his side. But as Kylo Ren he threatened to destroy her friends and allies. Rey chose to withdraw from their budding relationship because of Ren's actions and machinations, whereas until then she found herself sympathizing with him due to their Force-bond and her longing for companionship. As time passed, Rey came to regard the way Ren used her past as a cruel gambit. 그녀는 스카이워커의 비관적 입장에도 기죽지 않고 제다이의 귀환이 퍼스트 오더를 물리칠 수 있는 해답이라고 굳게 믿었다. 그녀의 용기와 굴복하지 않는 정신은 퍼스트 오더의 최고 수장이었던 스노크조차 높게 살 정도로 강했으며, 제다이 마스터 루크 스카이워커가 스스로의 과오를 수습할 수 있도록 깨달음을 주었고, 어둠의 유혹을 이겨내고 마지막 제다이로서 시스의 재림을 막는데 핵심이었다. 힘과 능력 레이는 유능한 수거꾼이었다. 자쿠의 혹독한 환경에서 낙관을 잃지 않았던 그녀의 실력을 인정한 플럿 같은 고물상들은 부하 도적들이 그녀를 방해하지 않도록 허용해주었다. 주변 도적들에 맞서고 침몰한 은하선들과 군사 기기들을 횡단하기 위해선 언제나 최상의 신체적 상태를 유지해야만 했다. 그녀는 육척봉을 다루며 전사로서의 기질을 발전시켰고, 외지인들과의 소통으로 우키족의 언어인 슈리우크어나 드로이드 언어인 이진법 등 다양한 세계들의 언어를 학습했다. 그녀는 자기 일지에 써먹을 정도로 그림 그리기에도 어느 정도 소질이 있었다. 군사 기술들을 다루면서 기계에 대한 이해도가 높았던 레이는 다양한 기기들과 무기에 친숙해졌다. 그녀는 AT-AT 워커를 집으로 삼으면서 기후에 대비하기 위해 수송선의 내후성 장비를 보존했고 주변 도적들이 약탈을 감행할 수 없도록 함정들도 설치해 놓았다. 자쿠를 떠날 의향은 없었음에도 자가용 속력기를 만들며 뛰어난 조종사가 되기도 했다. 그러한 실력은 밀레니엄 팔콘호를 비행할 때 큰 보탬이 되었으며, 한 솔로에게조차 대적할만한 함선에 대한 이해력을 갖추게 되었다. Chewbacca also recognized these abilities, giving her the pilot's seat in the Millennium Falcon after Solo died and the two set off to find Skywalker. All of these skills and more were put to the test when she left Jakku with BB-8 and Finn. Rey was forced to pilot the Millennium Falcon through the Starship Graveyard, in which she formed a working partnership with Finn when the former stormtrooper manned the gun turrets of the old Corellian vessel, and further helped Solo repair the Falcon when it was damaged. Her ability to understand languages not commonly found on Jakku came in handy when helping BB-8 with its mission, as well as through interactions with Chewbacca. The adventure that followed her leaving Jakku led Rey to discover that she was gifted with the powers of the Force. Though she initially rejected these powers and the destiny that came with them, Rey's encounter with Skywalker's lightsaber began awakening the power of the Force inside of her. She resisted Kylo Ren's attempt to probe her mind for the map to Skywalker and even turned his attack back on him to discover his own fears of inadequacy in the shadow of Darth Vader. Because of this, Ren concluded that Rey was strong with the Force; untaught, but stronger than she realized. As a side effect of that mind probe, Rey inadvertently unlocked some of her dormant Force abilities by accessing memories of Ren's training which, in turn, served as her own training in the ways of the Force. She was, therefore, able to employ the mind trick, albeit only after three attempts, against a stormtrooper in order to escape from captivity, and her skills grew throughout her escape from the Starkiller. On one occasion, she was able to summon Skywalker's lightsaber to her hand and make it fling itself past Kylo. This culminated in her lightsaber duel with the injured Ren, as she was able to repel his attacks and best him in their fierce encounter, destroying his lightsaber; however, she had been only able to achieve this due to Ren's imbalance. Thereafter, Rey embraced these events and the abilities she was just beginning to learn when she sought out the exiled Skywalker, rekindling a spark of hope for a galaxy on the road to war. After her training on Ahch-To, Rey proved capable of lifting and moving several boulders simultaneously with a mere amount of concentration to open a passageway for the Resistance on Crait, and could also access the Force-bond forged by Snoke to communicate with Ben Solo seemingly at will. According to Snoke, she grew more powerful in the light side of the Force as Ben grew stronger in the dark side. According to Luke Skywalker, Ren was far more powerful than Rey, but Rey's powers were quickly growing. In the few days since the Battle of Starkiller Base, she progressed from needing to attempt the mind trick several times before succeeding, to moving dozens of heavy rocks at once and she was able to match Ren in a Force-wrestle for a lightsaber. Despite her growing powers, she was unable to fight Snoke's mind probe, though she previously resisted his apprentice Ren's. Due to being a Palpatine, she was inherently stronger in the dark side of the Force. Despite her lack of proper training, Rey proved a natural in lightsaber combat, albeit neither as seasoned nor as versatile as Kylo Ren, as even after he was severely injured and unbalanced due to regretting Han's death, Rey struggled to parry Ren's attacks until she tapped upon the Force to defeat him, with Luke noting that Ren's skills with a lightsaber far surpassed hers. Although after she had trained for a year, her prowess had greatly improved enough to challenge Ren in a fair fight, fighting him to a stalemate in their first duel, in their last prolonged intense duel, Rey ultimately proved to be incapable of truly matching him as while she was able to compete against him for the majority of their duel, Ren eventually knocked her on the ground and disarmed her following a number of ferocious attacks and would have killed her had he not been distracted by his mother calling him through the Force. She previously struggled in fighting Snoke's Praetorian Guard, one of whom managed to wound her in the right shoulder, and though she managed to fight all of them off and kill one when fighting alongside Ren, she struggled against two of them at once and despite forcing back one of them, in both one-on-one fights she was nearly killed by a guard but she displayed creativity by side-stepping to avoid the lightwhip that nearly killed her and then slayed the first Guard and upon getting restrained by the final one, Rey dropped her lightsaber to slash his unguarded leg and knock him down. After a year of training, Rey displayed noticeable skill in blast-deflection, deflecting every blaster bolt from Palpatine's Sith Royal Guards. Rey later discovered her power was inherited from her grandfather, Darth Sidious. On one occasion Rey used Force lightning after being pushed by Kylo Ren when she attempted to stop a First Order transport she believed was carrying Chewbacca. Afterwards she was left in anguish due to the fact she had lost control and seemingly killed her friend, it was even implied that Rey could eventually surpass Sidious. Following a year of training under Organa, Rey's light side powers became considerably more refined. Her telekinetic prowess had grew to the level where she could levitate both herself and large piles of stone into the air and was strong enough to slowly tug a prison transport that carried Chewbecca to the ground using the Force despite considerable effort, although Ren was able to hold her to a standstill using his own power. When she faced Ren, Rey blocked his lightsaber strike with the Force, which he would soon replicate on her own attack. During her fight with Palpatine's Sith Royal Guards, Rey was able to redirect some of the blaster bolts fired at her at another guard, killing them instantly, and knocked down and tossed him off the cliff with telekinesis. Additionally, Rey became capable of leaping across great distances, which she would use to avoid Ren's fighter and to avoid a tidal wave when fighting Ren for the last time. Using the Force, she was able to heal Kylo of a mortal wound. Rey's lightsaber skills had vastly improved as well to the point that, bolstered by the strength of all the Jedi, she was able to block Palpatine's Force lightning with Leia Organa's lightsaber. By combining Leia's lightsaber with the Skywalker lightsaber, Rey managed to reflect Palpatine's Force lightning back onto him in order to disintegrate Palpatine, destroying his throne and collapsing the chamber they were in on top of the cultists of the Sith Eternal. 장비 헬하운드 2호와 스피더 레이는 자쿠 전투에서 남겨진 전천후 무장 수송기 헬하운드 2호기의 잔재를 집으로 삼으면서 여러 개조를 거쳤다. 먼저 활성시 위험한 연료 탱크를 해제하고 주 승강구를 용접해서 폐쇄시켰다. 제국군 스톰트루퍼들이 오직 비상시에만 사용하던 측면 승강구를 출입구로 삼았고 차고에 남아 있던 스피더 바이크의 자동 충전식 연료 전지 두 개를 떼내어 집의 전력을 보급할 태양 전지판을 가동하는데 사용했다. E-11 블라스터 소총, DLT-20A 레이저 소총, 지형 스캐너, 공기 흡입구 등 안에 있던 수많은 장비들은 운카 플럿과 거래했다. 레이는 스피더 차고와 병력 상갑판보다는 주로 병력 하갑판에서 지냈고 워커가 옆으로 드러누운 상태였기 때문에 레이는 우측면을 위쪽으로 생각하며 적응했다. 내부에는 건진 물건들을 다듬는 작업대, 컴퓨터 터미널, 그리고 어릴 때 직접 만든 해먹이 있었다. 워커의 내부는 안전을 제공했다. 레이는 대낮의 열기와 야밤의 한기를 막아주는 내후재를 잘 보존했을 뿐만 아니라 다른 수거꾼들이 집안으로 들어오는 것을 방지하기 위해 주변에 함정을 설치했다. 섬네일|300픽셀|왼쪽|레이의 자작 스피더는 고속으로 이동 가능하고 수거한 물건들과 장비를 실을 수 있었다. 집으로 삼은 AT-AT보다 생존에 중요한 것은 레이가 직접 만든 반발양력 스피더였다. 3.73 미터의 높이에 무장은 없었지만 화물 포대로 쓰이는 그물 덕에 우주선 묘지에서 수거한 물건들을 집 혹은 소도시로 가져가기 유용했다. 레이의 스피더는 화물을 운반할 수 있어도 운반량보다 속도를 중요시했기 때문에 다량의 물건을 운반하려면 왕복을 몇차례 거쳐야 했고 무게 중심이 위에 있어 웬만한 조종사들은 운전하기 어려웠다. 그 속성만으로도 다른 수거꾼들이 훔쳐가지 않는다는 충분한 보장이었지만, 만약에 대비해 레이는 본인만이 스피더의 엔진을 켤 수 있도록 지문 인식기도 장착했고 누가 강제로 시동을 켜는 일을 방지하기 위해 미사용시 스피더의 동력을 공급하는 전선을 분리시켰다. 레이는 사막에서 건진 보급품들로 스피더를 제작했다. 화물 운반기에서 건진 이중 터보제트 엔진을 포개 붙여 동력을 제공했고 제국 선박에서 건진 전력 증폭기에 접합시켰다. 추가로 경기용 급속기의 애프터버너, 맞춤형 연소실, 추락한 X윙 전투기들에서 빼낸 반발양력기 등 수많은 개조를 거쳤고, 그 결과 적당한 양의 화물만 싣고 있을 때 가속력이 붙으면 에어스피더처럼 높은 고도로 날 수 있었다. 레이는 한가할 때면 스피더를 타고 나가 비행하면서 횡전 같은 기동을 연습해보는 등 조종 실력을 갈고 닦았다. 생존에 필수적인 스피더의 중요성과 그 기능은 레이에게 자립감을 느끼게끔 해줬다. 식량을 얻기 위해 운카 플럿에게 의지해야만 하는 수거꾼들의 운명 때문에 자쿠에선 그 누구도 완전히 자유롭고 독립적일 수가 없었지만, 스피더의 존재는 최소한 레이가 원하면 언제 어디든 갈 수 있다는 것을 의미했다. 도구와 무기 수거꾼은 생존을 위해 많은 도구와 장비가 필요하다. 레이의 의상은 열을 막고 작업 중에 도구를 들고 다니는데 최적이었는데, 태양과 모래가 스며드는 것을 막기 위해 꽉 조이는 옷과 얇은 천을 둘러 입었다. 사막에서의 생존에 적합한 헤어스타일도 간단히 했고 여행자들이 쓰는 고바스털 재질의 부츠, 선박에서 건져낸 스톰트루퍼 헬멧의 렌즈로 만든 고글을 착용했다. 열이 최악의 적인만큼 수거꾼의 일상에 물은 필수적인 요소였고, 레이는 항상 필요한 양보다 많은 물을 구비하고 다녔다. 또 스피더의 중요 부품들을 대체할 수 있는 예비 부품들도 미리 준비해놓았다. 섬네일|200픽셀|우주선 묘지를 횡단하는데 있어 레이의 생존 장비와 도구들은 매우 중요하다. 수거꾼으로 성공하려면 최고의 도구들을 얻고, 어떻게 사용하는지 익히며, 항상 좋은 조건으로 유지시켜야 했다. 레이는 수거품과 생존 장비를 넣어 놓는 가방에 도구를 구비해뒀다. 가방에 담긴 도구들은 파일렉스 비트 드라이버, 몬 칼라마리 육죔쇠, 십자형 버파인 래칫, 여덟 개의 표준 형태가 모두 구현된 하이드로스패너, 여분의 동력 전지, 자화기와 탈자기, 수거품의 그을음을 없애기 위한 탄소 끌, 끌머리 망치, 해리스 렌치 (기본형과 전동식), 접착 테이프, 동력 시험기, 육안으로는 관찰 불가능한 작은 손상이 있는지 점검하기 위한 마이크로렌즈, 컴퓨터에서 기억 장치가 강제 삭제되지 않게 분리시키기 위한 신호 방해기, 그리고 우주선 묘지의 함선들의 도식이 담긴 데이터패드가 있다. 하파보어 가죽으로 만든 가방에는 부품 청소를 위한 붓들을 챙겼다. 레이가 중요하게 여기는 육척봉은 직접 구해내서 군복의 조각들로 둘러 만들었고, 봉을 둘러맬 때 쓰는 끈은 모직물과 가죽으로 만들었다. 봉은 추락한 함선들을 탐험할 때 중요한 도구였는데 어두운 선내에서 뾰족한 금속에 찔리거나 불안정한 바닥 사이로 떨어질 위험이 있기 때문이었다. 그럴 때면 레이는 봉을 이용해 발 디딜 곳을 확인했다. 그녀는 필요한 경우 육척봉을 싸움에 쓰기도 했는데 급강타를 위해 견고한 등팔 근육을 가지게 되었고, 빠르고 노련한 발놀림을 익히며 사용시 낮은 방어 자세를 유지했다. 그녀는 드로이드 팔로 만든 단검도 지니고 있었다. 레이는 자쿠를 떠나 타코다나에 왔을 때 한 솔로로부터 NN-14 블라스터 권총을 받는다. 권총은 그녀에 걸맞는 작은 크기로 장갑한 본체와 소염기, 안정된 총구, 그리고 작은 손에 적합한 손잡이를 갖췄다. 크기는 작아도 확대된 출력 코어와 강화된 뼈대를 갖춰서 어떤 상대에게든 강력한 한 발을 보내는 견고한 무기였다. 레이는 마즈 카나타의 성에서 포스가 부르자, 스카이워커의 광선검을 가지는 것이 자신의 운명임을 알게 된다. 광선검은 클론 전쟁기에 아나킨 스카이워커가 제작했고, 나중에 루크 스카이워커가 사용하다 아버지와의 결투에서 잃게 된 후 클라우드 시티의 지하에서 인양된 것이었다. 레이는 카일로 렌과의 결투에서 마침내 광선검을 상속했고, 이후 아크투로 가져가 루크 스카이워커 본인에게 직접 전달했다. 뒷이야기 창조와 성장 섬네일|300픽셀|왼쪽|[[야닉 두솔트와 이안 맥케이그의 "키라" 초기 컨셉 아트.]] 월트 디즈니 회사에 인수된 루카스필름이 스타워즈 시퀄 삼부작을 계획할 때, 제작진은 스타워즈가 더 이상 오리지널 삼부작의 주인공들에게만 의존할 수 없고 새로운 주인공들이 이끌어나가야 한다는 사실을 자각했다. 그중 한 명이 레이로, 스타워즈: 에피소드 7 깨어난 포스 제작 초기에는 "키라"라는 이름으로 불렸다. 키라는 여성 제다이의 기원을 다루는 영화를 쓰는데 동의한 마이클 아느트의 각본에서 탄생했다. 그는 키라를 "다혈질, 외톨이, 공돌이, 상여자"로 묘사했다. 영화의 감독으로 정해진 J.J. 에이브람스는 여성 주인공이라는 발상과, 스타워즈: 에피소드 6 제다이의 귀환으로부터 30년이 지난 시점의 인물이라면 루크 스카이워커를 아예 모르거나 전설로 여길 것이라는 설정을 마음에 들어했고, 여성 제다이가 스타워즈 이야기의 중심에 서 있다는 발상도 동일한 입장을 취했다. 아느트는 초기 각본에서 집을 잃은 레이가 루크를 만나 악당을 물리치는 이야기를 구상했는데, 레이가 루크의 존재감에 묻히게 될 것을 우려했다. 결국 제작진은 이를 고려하여 루크를 영화의 맥거핀으로 삼고 레이의 여정이 루크를 찾기 위한 것으로 수정했다. 섬네일|300픽셀|우주 공항에 있는 "키라" 컨셉 아트, [[안드레 월린]] 이후 스토리가 진행되며 키라는 훗날 "핀"으로 수정되는 샘, 그리고 존 도를 만난다. 존 도는 초안에서는 키라의 동료로 제다이로 설정하려다가 현상금 사냥꾼으로 바뀌었고, 나중에는 공화국의 군인 포 다메론으로 거듭난다. 키라는 쓰레기촌의 수거꾼으로 설정되면서 외계인 딜러라는 캐릭터도 같이 등장했고, 그녀에게 있어 아버지와도 같은 전직 공화국 조종사와 함께 수리일을 하는 이야기가 그려진다. 키라는 일하는 와중에 행성을 뜨는 우주선들을 바라보며 행성을 떠나는 망상을 펼치는데, 이 모습은 깨어난 포스에 그대로 채택된다. 키라의 비행술과 재능 역시 논의를 거친 사항으로 초기 컨셉에서는 전투기를 조종하며 은하 구축함들을 상대로 싸우기도 하고 그녀의 스피더는 본래 소형 우주선으로 설정되면서 키라의 실력을 보여주기 위한 장치로 작용했었다. 2013년 11월, 영화 의상 제작 부서는 키라의 의상의 첫 도안을 그린다. 그녀의 의상엔 등산을 위한 각종 도구들이 붙어 있었으나 이후 간소화된다. 최종 디자인은 고글이 부착된 상태로 2014년 2월에 승인되었다. 고글의 발상은 관객들이 처음으로 주인공을 보게 될 때 남성인지 여성인지, 아님 인간인지조차 분간하지 못하길 바라는 제작진의 의도에서 탄생했다. 키라의 집이 된 AT-AT 워커는 아부다비의 맹그로브 습지 언저리에서 촬영되었는데, 이는 제작진이 찾아볼 수 있는 탁 트인 지평선과 평평하고 황량한 지형을 가진 유일한 장소였기 때문이었다. 에이브람스는 자쿠의 누추한 삶이 집을 통해서도 부각되길 바랐다고 밝혔다. 키라라는 이름은 계속 쓰이다가 아부다비 촬영 기간에 에이브람스 감독이 배우에게 "레이"라는 이름을 알려주면서 변경되었다. 스타워즈: 에피소드 9 라이즈 오브 스카이워커 편집자 매린 브랜든은 영화 마지막에 레이가 벤 솔로와 키스하는 장면을 편집할지 고민했다고 한다. "저는 말했죠, '영화가 키스씬을 넣어야될지 말지 알려줄 거라고. 편집 과정이 거의 다 끝나갈 때쯤이면 그 장면이 적절할지 감이 올 거야.' 그리고 전 넣어야된다 생각했어요. JJ 에이브람스 감독도 동의했고, 영화를 본 다른 사람들도 동의했죠. 모두가 만족할 장면이 아니란 건 알아요. 그 장면을 싫어할 사람들도 분명히 있겠지만, 이 영화가 모두를 만족시킬 수는 없는 법이고 나오는 영화평들도 그걸 보여주는 것 같아요. 어떤 사람들이 사랑한 요소는, 어떤 사람들은 싫어했겠죠. 그건 어쩔 수 없는 스타워즈 현상 같습니다." 배역 선정과 연기 섬네일|250픽셀|왼쪽|7개월의 오디션 끝에, 데이지 리들리가 레이 역을 맡게 된다. 영화의 촬영을 위해 디즈니는 "레이첼"이라고 불린 17세에서 18세의 여성 주인공을 연기할 배우를 모집했다. 에이브람스 감독은 다양성을 염두에 둔 영화를 만들기 위해 어여쁘고 똑똑하며, 운동신경도 뛰어나다는 조건에 맞기만 하면 모든 인종에게 배역을 맡을 기회를 제공했다. 캐스팅 담당자들은 지원자들에게 레이첼은 가족을 잃고 스스로 생존하는 법을 배웠으며, 길거리 상식과 유머가 있고, 위험한 마을에서 사는 만큼 배짱도 있는 인물이라는 배경을 제시했다. 그리고 루크 스카이워커처럼, 레이첼은 언젠가 현실을 벗어나 더 나은 삶을 살길 희망한다는 말도 덧붙였다. 레이의 배역에 지원한 수많은 배우들 중에 최종 선택된 여성은 데이지 리들리였고, 환영 장면에 등장하는 어린 레이는 케일리 플레밍이 연기하게 되었다. 리들리는 배역에 대해 듣게 된 후로 꼭 지원해야할 것만 같은 "아주 이상한 느낌"이 들었다며, 스타워즈의 새로운 영웅으로서의 배역을 맡은 소감을 드러냈다. 장장 7개월에 거쳐 네다섯 개의 오디션을 본 결과였다. 리들리는 처음에는 자신이 없었고 최초 오디션 결과들에 불만족했지만, 최종 오디션까지 다다르면서 그제서야 모든 것이 잘 되어간다 느꼈다고 한다. 에이브람스는 일부러 리들리 같은 무명 배우를 선택하여 관객들이 배우와 인물 모두를 발견해나가고, 캐릭터를 다른 영화에 등장한 배우가 아닌 그 캐릭터 본연의 모습으로 이해하며 감상하길 원했다고 한다. 배역에 합격한 뒤로 리들리는 3개월간 지인을 비롯한 그 누구에게도 스타워즈 프랜차이즈의 일원이 된 사실을 말해선 안 됐다. 그 기간 동안 자쿠의 고철장에서 무거운 고철을 들거나 스톰트루퍼들과 싸울 역량이 충분한 캐릭터라는 인상이 느껴지도록 몸을 키워야한다고 요구 받으면서 체력 훈련을 거쳤다. 섬네일|300픽셀|케네디는 레이 같은 여성 제다이가 어린 소녀들의 우상이 되길 바랐다. 새로운 여성 주인공을 만들려는 시도는 확고했다. 루카스필름의 회장이자 깨어난 포스의 프로듀서인 캐슬린 케네디는 영화가 다양성과 균형성 없이 개봉하지는 않을 것이라 말했다. 케네디는 리들리가 레이에게 필요한 신체적 능력과 자신감, 낙관성을 지니고 있다고 말했으며, 이는 무명 배우에서 스타워즈의 영웅으로 출세한 그녀의 처지와도 잘 어울렸다. 리들리 본인은 레이가 전세계의 어린 소녀들에게 우상이 되어, 그녀를 통해 공감되고 점차 발전해나가는 여성 캐릭터를 큰 화면에서 접할 수 있을 것이라고 말했다. 영화의 사운드트랙에 있어서는, 존 윌리엄스가 레이의 캐릭터성을 대변하는 곡으로 "레이의 테마"를 작곡한다. 윌리엄스는 미완성된 영화를 보고 가족 없이 홀로 생활하는 레이에게 연민을 느꼈다며, 테마곡에 그와 같은 연민의 감정을 넣고자 했다고 말한다. 그러면서 곡은 영웅적 테마곡이 아닌, 모험적 요소가 담긴 테마곡으로 설정하여 앞으로 레이에게 다가올 여정을 암시한다. 레이의 테마는 영화 내내 "수거꾼 The Scavenger," "막대기를 쥔 소녀 That Girl with the Staff," "작별 인사와 여정 Farewell and The Trip," 그리고 "제다이의 등장과 피날레 The Jedi Steps and Finale."등의 곡에서 반복적으로 사용된다. 2019년부터 개장된 스타워즈: 갤럭시 엣지 디즈니 파크의 직원들은 레이를 연기하며 저항군 징집자 컨셉으로 관광객들을 대한다. 리들리는 곧이어 시행되는 스타워즈: 라이즈 오브 레지스탕스 프로그램에서 미션을 수행하기 위한 홀로그램 메세지로 등장하기 위해 레이 배역을 다시 맡는다.